365 Days of Summer
by Dascini
Summary: Various one-shots of various genres and lengths. Updated as much as possible. All by Mira, tumblr user shintarokisaragi. Rated T for death, suicide, and other various things, be warned. Ranges from complete crack to serious tragedy. Most centered around Shintaro Kisaragi and/or Ayano Tateyama. I do take requests on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all! As this is the Kagepro fandom, I'll use my tumblr alias! Mira here, wassup my homies. I'll be posting all of those one-shots (that I can find...) that I've been writing since August! Genre will range! Enjoy!_

_- Mira_

* * *

Shintaro sat, leaning back against his chair with a bored expression on his face. Behind him two girls chattered as they walked into the classroom, closing the door behind them with quiet shromp. Life really was boring, everyday meshing in with the next, a monotonous routine he could not escape from. Nothing ever changed, same seat, same classmates, same perfect scores. Glancing down at the textbook opened in front of him, he reached a hand out to touch the printed words. He already knew all of this, what was the point? Life seemed meaningless, really…

Closing his eyes, he thought back to his previous school years, and to the classmate sitting to his left. That was another thing that never changed, the two always happened to be seated next to each other every year. Though, the classmate herself was a different story.

He was brought out of his thoughts by their teacher explaining he was handing back the tests they had taken last week. Shintaro stared lazily around the room as the tests were handed out, waiting for his turn. The score he had gotten was already obvious to him, the same as always, but he supposed he would have to at least get the test from the teacher, he didn't want to seem rude. Once his name was called he stood up and slowly made his way to the front of the room, ignoring as the teacher praised him on his score and taking the paper. He mumbled a little, "It was nothing…" before returning back to his seat next to _her. _

She was called up next, and was taken up with an energetic air to her. The teacher shook his head at her score, but handed it back without a word. Nothing about her seemed to change as she was once again returned to her seat, but it was obvious she had done poorly. Another thing that never changed.

As the teacher continued to hand back the papers, she must have asked him a question, because he turned to face her. Shintaro had been glancing down at his paper, not surprised in the least by the 100% written at the top when he had been interrupted. He answered, "If you're asking about my results…well, they're fine I guess," he said, looking back at the perfect score mark.

His classmate grinned, looking abashed as she had her test under her, the score clearly visible. Shintaro looked down at it, as he had suspected it was a bad grade. He almost sighed, really, she needed to start studying more.

Class continued on, but Shintaro wasn't paying attention. Next to him, his classmate sat distracted as well. Shintaro felt no need to pay attention, he already knew everything anyway, she on the other hand probably should be. He felt no need to correct her, though, it wasn't really his business. Shifting his eyes towards the window, he stared out blankly, wondering what the point of life was. He must have muttered his thoughts aloud, because he was soon snapped out of his thoughts by his classmate's answer. He repeated what she had said to him, blinking in a trance-like confusion, "…'Hey, if that's how it is, then that's really…boring…?'" he repeated. She smiled at him, a paper crane of her test being held out to him.

After the first half of classes, during lunch, Shintaro found himself on the roof. Clutching onto the metal gate keeping him from falling off, he stared off into the distance as the wind blew his hair across his face. Sometimes he just wanted to…disappear. To leave behind this boring world and move on, find something interesting. So far, he had been unable to see a thing great and new, puzzling and exciting about this world. Thinking back to his time at home, he realized life was boring there to. He sat on his bed in the dark for the majority, listening to his cellphone ringing but ignoring the call. Everything about his life screamed he was a coldhearted fool, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was true, after all.

After school he returned to the roof once again, holding the remains of his test paper. He had ripped it up earlier, wondering, if he didn't have the brains he had would anything change? Shintaro went to the non-fenced side, cradling the pieces in his hands. A few moments of silence, and he let them loose, flying away with the wind into the world he could not be a part of. Even if someone told him a "miracle" he would easily be able to figure out how it was done.

Reaching a hand out, he grasped onto one of the loose pieces of paper, holding it out in front of him. Ironically enough, it was the part with the 100% on it, how typical. Staring at the piece of paper, he muttered to himself, "Even if I were to die right now, someone would easily replace me," there was nothing special about him minus his brain. He was just as dull and boring as the rest of the world, but he had the ability to figure things out that separated him from it.

He was shocked out of his thoughts when someone came behind him, splashing some soda on him. Looking behind him, he was greeted by the grinning face of his classmate, telling him not to say such things.

Days kept going by nothing changing. He walked into class one summer day, noticing his seatmate was absent. She was probably sick, he thought to himself, but couldn't help the prickle on unease at the back of his head. Behind him, two girls stood, one of them drinking a soda while the other chattered on. He tried to ignore them, thinking about his next test grade, but it was to no avail. Already knowing what you are going to get does that too you. He stopped his thoughts as the girl finished drinking, throwing the can away into the recycling bin. His eyes widened as he watched this action, staring in horror and shock as the can disappeared into the bin.

The days continued, his seatmate not returning again. He felt like he was in an artificial world, a dark expression covering his face. What if someone had already forgotten her bright and shiny self? Or her bright red signature clothing? He pictured them in his mind as he glanced over at the empty desk next to him. He spoke to himself, looking up and out the window next to the now empty seat, "The window next to the vacant seat, will anything be reflected from it?" he mumbled. No matter how hard he had tried to understand her, he had never been able to. Spitefully, he looked down at his test, a perfect score marked on it once again.

Standing up, Shintaro walked out of the classroom, unable to take it anymore. Perhaps if he had been able to understand her, she would have lived longer. He thought back to the day he had spied her sitting alone in the classroom during lunch, water rolling from her at an alarming pace. When he went home from class that day, he followed his usual routine of sitting in the darkness with his phone out.

This time he received no calls. It was then that it hit him that the other really was gone. Holding his expression, he turned his phone off, realizing he had done wrong. She may have always been bright and shiny, but what if underneath it her sweetness had gone bad? Had she been hiding it under her usual self?

Shintaro returned to the school one more time, holding the paper crane she had given him in his hand. Looking at the window, he noticed another crane was hidden, one made from the ripped remains of his former test. His eyes widened in shock, a single tear leaking from one eye. There he vowed, he would never forget her presence. Ever. It was a promise.

Walking away from the school, he left behind the two cranes, adding one from his newest test. He had something he had to do.

Meanwhile, days later, his classmates whispered amongst themselves during their break. "Where did Shintaro go?" one of the girls asked, clutching a paper crane in her hand, "I made him another crane!"

Her classmates shook their heads and shrugged, "Sorry, Ayano, he just disappeared. He had been acting strange lately though. For some reason, he was always looking at that soda can on your desk."

"He was?" she asked, blinking in surprise. That's strange, she had only been out sick for a few days…

"Yeah, he was acting like it was you or something," one of the other female's in the class responded. "I think he missed you so much he tricked his brain into imagining it was you," she laughed. "I kept giving him the paper cranes you made him, but he acted like the soda made them. I even tried splashing him with soda, but it didn't work. And when I went to collect your test he acted like it was the soda!" she continued. "So we decided to drink the soda to try and help him, but I guess he thought we killed you?"

"Ah, that's…" Ayano laughed, sweating a bit at that. Was Shintaro really okay?

"He must really like you if he would imagine a soda can was you when you were only out for a few days!" another one of the girls squealed.

"Is that so?" Ayano laughed, blushing a bit. "Well, I guess I better go check on him," she said, waving goodbye as she began to walk away. She was going to go to his house to make sure he was quite alright, maybe he had caught her cold?

"Have fun with your husband!" her friends called with teasing smiles adorning all of their faces.

A lone soda can sat in the recycling bin crying to itself as it slowly died. How it missed Shintaro, oh, if only…

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

_YO! Mira back with another, this one on a sadder side, as my work usually is. Everyone's favorite pairing, Shinaya! Well, my favorite at least. I like this one enough, and that's saying something, I usually despise my work! Anyways, enjoy!_

_- Mira_

* * *

Shintaro leaned back in his chair, slowly sliding down until only the upper part of his body remained on the chair. Why. Why did that annoying pest always have to ruin everything? This was the twenty-seventh song she had erased and he had only had her for a few months! Thinking about it, where exactly had she really come from? She always seemed to dodge the question when he asked, and he was starting to get suspicious…Oh well, it's not important anyway. That matter could be left for later, he supposed. Looking to his computer screen, he was greeted by the smiling face of his mortal and artificial enemy, Ene.

He could feel his eye twitch at her innocent expression. Really, who did she think she was fooling? Every time he tried, she always ruined his attempt at making a song. All he wanted to do was make one little song, was that so hard? Then, upload it to Nico Nico Douga and so on and so on until he was signed up to a recording company. If his sister could do it, why couldn't he? He had been trying for about a year and a half now!

He stopped at that thought. Now that he really thought about it, he really hadn't left his house in a year and a half. That was…really sad. It's not that he didn't want to go outside necessarily, though he didn't, he just…couldn't. His head hurt thinking about what it was exactly that made him want to stay inside, his heart would begin to beat uncomfortably and he would feel the slight prickle of a sob starting in the back of his throat. Though, for the life of him, he couldn't remember why. Well…that's what he wanted to say, but in actuality he wouldn't let himself remember.

The closest he would get to grasping onto that memory would be a flash of flowing hair the shade of a looming shadow, eager to disappear at any moment. Other times it would be the faint image of a smile, as bright as the strongest star, but every star dies; and all light fades to darkness at some point. It bothered him to no end. Who exactly was he thinking of?

Well, he supposed that wasn't what was important at the moment. Sighing, he stared at the artificial girl's hapless grin. It seemed it was going to be another tiring day. He supposed it was better than those monotonous years he had spent in school- in only some ways. At least he wasn't bored anymore. If anything, Ene had that going for her; no matter how aggravating she was she always managed to do something to piss him off. Though, he supposed he would get bored of her too after a while. It was inevitable after all.

Groaning to himself, and ignoring Ene's continuing pestering, he put his hand back on the mouse and began to redo his work. This was going to take _hours_ to fix…Not that he planned on leaving the computer during that time anyways, but still. As Ene continued to try and get his attention, eventually pouting and giving him the "silent treatment", the doorbell rang from downstairs. Shintaro's eyes widened and his hand on the mouse froze momentarily, before continuing what he had been previously doing. His mother would answer anyway, she always did.

After another few minutes of blissful silence, he heard the annoying tune of the doorbell once more. Where was his mother? He wondered, why she wasn't opening the door right away like she usually did was beyond him. Shintaro paused after that thought, pausing once more in his work. She…was home, right? Now that he thought about it, the house had been oddly quiet for the last few hours.

She…she hadn't left, had she? His eyes widened at the thought as he remembered faintly hearing his mother yelling to him that she was going out for the day with some friends. At the time, he had been too engrossed in his work to pay the exclamation much attention, but now…That meant _he_ had to open the door and…_talk_ to the person standing there. It was just his luck, that someone would come the one time his mother was out…

Swallowing uncomfortably, he wondered if the person would leave if he just ignored them. Then again, if it was someone or something important he was sure to get yelled at…He should probably answer it, but he didn't think he could take talking to a random stranger. This year and a half inside had really done a lot to him, it was kinda pathetic, he thought to himself, not seeming very pleased by it.

Ene was giving him a curious look, having quit her sulking to investigate what was wrong with the boy. Upon hearing the doorbell's chime, a wide grin painted her face and she exclaimed excitedly, "Master! Here that! Someone's at the door, you know! You better go answer it or else your mother will get mad," she continued somewhat cheekily.

Just hearing her say that made Shintaro's eye twitch. That tone of voice she used was so…Well, f-fine, he would answer the d-door no problem. Sitting up in his chair, he stared down at her smiling expression and replied, "Shut up! I get it already…I'll g-go answer the d-door," he stuttered on a few words. His present lifestyle had really made him unfit to socialize of communicate with the rest of society unless via internet.

Getting up out of his seat, to the cheering voice of Ene, he made his way over to his bedroom door and opened it, stepping into the hallway. He soon made his way down to the front door, pausing as he reached out for the handle. Staring at it, he began to question his decision. This was the threshold of his journey. If he left now, he wouldn't have to answer the door, and he could at least tell his mother he had tried. Was it really a good idea? What if there was a murderer on the other side? Or a robber? Or-

Shintaro began to make himself confused and began to sweat with his over thinking. This continued on, it came to the point where he didn't even hear the doorbell and annoyed sigh at the other end. It seemed the person on the other side was just about to give up and leave when Shintaro remembered Ene's words and snapped out of his thoughts. He was going to prove that annoying pest wrong, he would open the door, and he would do it now.

Gathering his courage, he grasped onto the cool metal handle and turned, opening the door slowly. The person on the other side stopped their own thinking, on whether to leave or not, and straightened up, looking straight at Shintaro.

Once the door was completely opened, Shintaro stared blankly at the person, well, man, on the other side. The male was fairly average looking, brown hair with matching brown eyes, obscured by a pair of square-framed glasses. He was wearing what seemed to be a white lab coat with a red and gray stripped shirt underneath it, the sleeves of which peeked up from under the coat near his hands. He was also staring right on back at Shintaro.

The two continued to stare at each other silently, one with both nervousness and slight recognition, and the other with confusion and also a hint of slight recognition. This continued on for a few moments before the other male snapped out of it, coughing into his fist awkwardly and nodding to the hikikomori. Shintaro blinked out of his own reverie and nervously nodded to the other in return, "Ah…um…i-is there something you n-needed? P-please don't hurt me," he asked shakily, having not had face-to-face communication with anyone for over a year.

"Yes…I was wondering if this is indeed the residence of Miss Kisaragi Momo," he asked, more like stated, staring down at Shintaro. Shintaro mentally sighed, if this was another one of his sister's stupid insane fans- No, this man didn't seem to be. Then again, appearances can be deceiving… He was snapped from his thoughts when the older male continued, "I am her homeroom teacher and I would like to discuss her schooling," he said.

Oh. Well, he supposed that made sense. The other _did_ look the part, so he supposed it could be true…He shifted his eyes back to the other, relief clearly visible as well as a lingering slight suspicion. Making sure he wouldn't stutter this time he replied, "Ah…well, she _does_ live here yes," he confirmed.

The man nodded to himself, "May I come in then? I would appreciate having a discussion with her parents," he said, guessing the other to be the older sibling.

Shintaro wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation, he could always tell the other his mother wasn't home, but…He ignored the wriggling in the back of his mind at the plural word "parents" and replied, "She-She's not home right now, s-sorry," he apologised, hoping to be able to close the door again.

The man pondered this a moment before replying, "Will she be home soon? It is imperative we speak," he really didn't want to have to cause an inconvenience, but…His students' school lives were an important factor to his career. Shintaro shook his head at the other's question, prompting an aggravated sigh from the aforementioned man, "I see, in that case, I shall return tomorrow," he said.

"A-alright then, goodbye," Shintaro said quickly, going to close the door. The man stopped him, using his foot as a door stopper. This was where Shintaro began to panic.

The man wondered what on earth was wrong with this boy that he kept stuttering, but left it at that. There was something else bothering him, something that reminded him of his deceased daughter. When the boy went to close the door he instinctively moved his foot to halt it. There was something he wanted to confirm. Looking through the space left between the door and the frame, he asked, "Excuse my asking, but what is your name?"

Shintaro froze at the question, many different and terrible scenarios running through his head. In the end, he decided to answer the other, thinking the other might attack him if he did not reply, "S-Shintaro Kisaragi," he replied shakily.

The man paused at that, a slightly shocked look overcame his expression at the other's reply. The memory of a young girl talking excitedly about her new best friend "Shintaro Kisaragi" repeating endlessly in his mind. Quickly, he composed his expression, wondering how he had never made the connection before. Glancing at the other again, he replied, "…I see, my name is Kenjirou Tateyama," he replied, hoping the other would recognize the last name.

Something in Shintaro turned cold at that moment, it was as if time had slowed down. When he had heard that name, the image of a grinning young girl appeared in his mind. His eyes widened as the image lingered, he knew that smile. That…that was the smile that would flash in his mind every so often. This…did this man have something to do with the girl from his memory? The thought made him uneasy, and already he could feel a mental blockade being washed over the images. Whoever she was, obviously he did not want to remember. He had to get away from this man as soon as possible.

Shintaro did not realize it, but he had gone completely rigid during this mental exchange. Kenjirou watched on in interest, his suspicions confirmed on the other's identity. His eyes softened at the memory of his daughter, obviously the two had been close for him to react in such a manor. Perhaps it would be best to let the subject drop with only a few words…for both the boy's sake and the dull and ever-present ache in his heart. He supposed now would be the best time to leave, as the other was quite obviously uncomfortable with his presence, "Well…it was a pleasure to meet you, Shintaro, but I suppose I must be on my way," he said.

The black-haired boy was snapped from his thoughts at this statement, and upon hearing it relaxed his stance. If the other was going to leave, he had no reason to force the other out. With a nod he replied, remembering his manners, "A-ah, yeah…nice to meet you too, Kenjirou," he said, using the other's first name. He couldn't bring himself to speak the man's surname…

Kenjirou nodded at the reply and turned to leave, "Well then, goodbye, Mr. Kisaragi" he said, pausing where he was for a moment.

"G-goodbye," Shintaro replied, still in the midst of composing himself.

"…" Kenjirou remained silently standing there for a few moments before muttering one final sentence before walking away.

As he took off, the question remained in Shintaro's mind, bouncing around in his head. He closed the door silently, sliding down it's wooden back and leaning against it as he seemed to space out. Quietly, he repeated it to himself, "…She was a good girl, wasn't she?" he mumbled to himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. Bringing his head down to his knees, he replied in an almost inaudible voice, "…Yeah, she was…"

He remembered now, all about her. She had been the one person to care in his life. She was the reason he had become a hikikomori. She had been the most important person in his life. And in the end, she had….

A quiet sob

An inaudible whisper

A broken heart

"…Ayano…."

Ene later would ask why his face was so red.

He wouldn't be able to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_So I basically died writing this. Basically a written form of Lost Time Memory. My poor Shintaro-_

_Enjoy!_

_- Mira_

* * *

_"Years may pass, but your shadow won't disappear."_  
_"And my feelings are only getting stronger."_  
_"Crouching all alone, I drew a picture…."_

_Route: ?

Walking side by side, two young teens silently made their way home in the scorching heat. It was almost time for summer vacation, and both of the youths lived in the same direction. Coming upon a small playground, the boy stopped short, causing the girl to pause as well.  
The boy was of average height and slim build, with dark brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. Wearing his school uniform, he seemed to be agitated with the shorter girl trailing him. This girl had much the same coloring as him, brown hair and eyes, of average height for a female. Most notably was her bright red scarf, and unusual sight for such a warm summer day.  
"Dont mind me, just leave me alone already!" The boy turned towards the girl and exclaimed, obviously irritated. Pulling his hand away from her's, he glared at her with annoyance and scorn.  
"No, I won't go," The girl persisted, reaching for the boy's hand once more.  
"Man, you're so annoying!" The boy shouted, shaking of her hand with a grunt. Turning away from her, he began to walk again, keeping a short distance between them. The girl stood and watched him as he walked away, not looking back once at her.

__Route: 1_

An eighteen year old boy with tired brown eyes sat in a dark room. The only source of light came from the computer he sat in front of, eyes glued to the screen. With silver headphones over his ears, he seemed to be engrossed in whatever it was he was doing online. Putting down the soda he had been drinking, the boy returned his hand to the mouse.  
Although his eyes were on the screen, his mind was elsewhere. _Sitting here everyday is useless, huh? Even so, I can't bring myself to leave. This "wisdom" of mine really is useless. I wish I could just rot away, or time were to turn back. It's been three years already and I still can't forget her. I want to go back to those days…when she was still here._ _Maybe soon…_  
The digital clock on the small desk by the bed switched to 12:33 in the afternoon.  
Pushing his chair back, the boy, Shintaro, pulled his headphones off of his ears. Glancing to the sidewall of his room, he noted the hanging red jacket. Nodding to himself, he stood up and walked over to it, taking the clothing off of the hanger. Slipping it easily over his thin frame, he grabbed his phone and opened the door with a flurry.  
Continuing with his thoughts, he raced through the streets to his destination. If he didn't hurry up, he was surely going to be late, and of course they would all ridicule him for it. Turning back to his previous train of thought, he mentally sighed. _It doesn't matter, let me die already!_, he thought, clutching his wrist tightly. A concerned sound resounded through the white earphone he wore, but Shintaro ignored it. Quickening his pace, he stopped in front of the entrance to a foreboding alleyway.  
_It's not like I can do anything about it now, so I'll merely indulge myself in this life I still have_, he thought, walking into the darkened street. _If summer can show me dreams, then let's go back to the time before you were taken away from me_, he continued, stopping in front of what seemed to be the door to an apartment, apartment number 107 to be exact.  
With an easy smirk, he reached out his hand and pulled upon the door. The memories of the past continued to ring through his mind, burned into his eyes since that day so long ago. Smiling, he greeted the group inside the building. The serious green-haired girl, the kind brown-haired boy, and the mysterious blonde were the first to notice him. Offering a greeting, they all raised a hand in greeting. Shintaro raised his own hand and the group gave each other a high-five.  
On the other side of the room, three more people greeted him. The short yet kind white-haired girl, the blonde idol, and the young brown-haired boy all offered the eighteen year old boy the same greeting. Turning to the last person, the girl in Shintaro's phone pressed against the screen to see them. With an easy-going smile, Shintaro offered up his arm, to which the white-haired adolescent returned with a puzzled expression. The girl in his phone, Ene, also moved to make the same cheerful greeting to the two.  
With a happy smile, Shintaro pushed the thoughts of the past away from his mind, and tried to focus on the group before him. Chatting with Ene, Shintaro stopped when he heard the voice of the deceased to the side of him.  
_"Let's play together."  
_ Turning to the source of the ghostly voice, with widened eyes Shintaro stared at the empty space, ignoring the blue-haired girl trying to get his attention. In his mind, the image of a summer day flashed. A young girl smiled at him, swaying from side to side next to the swings.

__Route: xx_

"I'm worried about you, Master. I know how you feel, but it's been over a year already," a voice called from the computer in the darkened room. On the screen, a blue-haired girl stood, arms crossed and looking to be uneasy.  
The boy sat upon the bed glanced at her. He was wearing all black, looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks. _Someone like you would never understand, so don't try and act like you get it, you outsider. You didn't even know her, how dare you. How dare you act sad._  
The digital clock on the desk besides the bed switched to 12:33 in the afternoon.  
Lying back down, he turned his back to the computer and closed his eyes. For hours he stayed there, pacing around the room, sitting up, lying back down again. Each day was the same, all he could think about was her. Lying upon his bed, he turned his back to the annoyance once more and closed his eyes, drifting into a silent sleep.  
Dark eyes snapped open, the boy quickly sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was wearing his school uniform, and seemed to be a bit younger, and he was sitting in his old classroom. Shifting his eyes next to him, he noted the girl sitting next to him. The girl who haunted his every waking moment, sat in her usual seat by the window. It was almost like he had gone back in time. Just like he wanted.  
The girl stared back at him, smiling, albeit in an almost fake way. That was fine with him, as long as she was here, it was fine. Even if it were a lie, he would rather stay in this world of lies than the dark reality he lived in. Smirking in return, he began to chat with the girl. The two were alone in the classroom where only the sun sets, rows of empty desks with funeral flowers surrounding them. Even so, neither seemed to notice.  
"But that means you can't even see tomorrow?" A worried voice called the boy back to the real world.  
Eyes snapping open, the boy stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Even if that were true, he didn't care. He wanted to live in yesterday. Sitting up once more, with angered eyes he glared at the computer.  
Standing up, he made his way towards the girl in the screen. With shocked eyes, she watched him as he deleted her, no hint of uncertainty in his actions. She took him away from their world. This…annoyance had ruined his last bit of happiness. Rage overtook him, and without a second thought he made sure she never returned.  
He was choosing solitude.  
Eyes widening, the boy stumbled away from the computer, seeming to have realized what he had just done. All hints of his previous angry emotionless state dispersed. In his mind, the girl he loved disappeared from his side, smiling as she fell outside the window onto the cold asphalt below.  
Staring down at his hands in horror, the boy let out a scream of agony and covered his eyes, sitting against his bed. Ene had been the only person left, and now he had murdered her as well. Everyone he got close to died. With widened eyes, he covered his ears, the red scarfed girl's smile burned into his sight.  
_ "Somehow, please take me away instead of leaving me like this!"_  
The boy continued to scream in his mind, begging for someone to take him away from the callous and empty world. Silence fell in the room once more, now only a sole occupant in the dark room sat curled up against his bed.  
After what may have been hours or even a mere few minutes, the boy sat up. Going over to his drawer, the boy silently pulled out a pair of red-handled scissors. Turning towards the curtained window, he pulled the cloth off, blinking at the harsh sunlight. The afternoon sun filtered into the room, and the boy stared outside for a few moments.  
Turning away from the outside world, he sat upon his bed, staring down at the scissors lying on his hand. He was going to do it. There was no one left for him in this world, he needed to see her. With his fantasy world gone, Shintaro felt no need to continue on as he was. Everything he touched died. Even himself. With an unwavering determination, he raised the scissors above his head and brought him down with a swift motion.  
The last thing he felt was the sharp prick of metal against skin.

__Route: 1  
_  
Something had happened.  
In front of the group stood Konoha, looking unlike himself, he clutched at his throat. Shintaro watched him carefully, standing in front of Momo, Mary, and Kido. Suddenly, Konoha looked up, a smirk painting his features. The aura about him seemed familiar to Shintaro, and he continued to watch warily, prepared to make a move towards the other at any moment.  
Pulling a gun out of nowhere, Konoha aimed it at his own head with a tired grin. Eyes widening, Shintaro ran towards the other, ignoring the screams of the girls behind him. His body almost reacted on its own. Dashing forward, Shintaro grabbed the mouth of the gun and pointed it away from the other. In his shock, Konoha pulled the trigger, eyes wide in surprise at the other's actions.  
The sound of a gunshot rang throughout the space. Glancing down at the brown-haired boy, Konoha's eyes widened further as blood spouted from a gunshot wound on the other's person. Watching in silence, Konoha didn't even notice the blood sticking onto his clothes. Shintaro fell to the ground in a silent heap, not moving a muscle.  
Momo was the first to scream.

__Route: ?_

The two boys laid side by side, surrounded by complete white.  
_"Can you hear me?"_ A voice asked, disappearing quickly into the warmth of the white world. Reaching out an arm towards the sound of the voice, Shintaro slowly opened his eyes.  
A short woman stood, staring at the timer before her. It seemed he had failed again. Time was ticking, and it was almost time to reset. Really, this boy was so similar to the other child she had encountered minutes earlier. She wondered how that child was fairing? Well, it mattered not at the moment, he was here.  
Sitting across from her sat Shintaro, wearing his black hoodie, he stared down at the ground with a blank expression. It was always this way. From behind her, a flash of red appeared and walked towards the young male sitting on the ground across from her. With eyes wide, she stared after the other Shintaro, wondering how this could be. It seemed different failed timelines had crossed in this space where time has no rules.  
Watching after them, she saw as the red-jacketed Shintaro stood in front of the other Shintaro, both soon disappearing in a flash of light. It seems she was at the end of her role here.  
In the classroom from his ideal fantasy, Ayano, the girl he had pined after upon her death, stood by the open window. Turning towards the two, she offered a smile, as if she had been waiting for them. Her eyes were red.  
The black hoodie Shintaro stared with wide eyes at the girl, while the other Shintaro stared at her with a determined expression. It was time to end this cycle. Running towards her, the black hoodie Shintaro held out an arm, chasing after a ghost that no longer existed. In contrast, red-jacket Shintaro walked in the opposite direction.  
_ "I died. I'm sorry."_  
She apologized to both of them, never losing her constant smile. Shaking his head, Shintaro continued walking towards her.  
_ "Shall we say our 'farewells'?"_  
She asked him, noting his determination. It seems he had finally come to accept her death and move on to the future. Shaking his head once more, Shintaro reached a hand out, images of the past flashing through his mind. He was so close if only he could reach her…! With tears in his eyes, he exclaimed;  
"Please, don't leave me!"  
The other Shintaro stood in front of her, seemingly oblivious to his counter-part's strife. Opening his eyes, he stared directly at the confused girl. An image of himself and her talking when they were younger flashed through his mind, and he knew what he needed to do. Smiling at her, he gave her a friendly greeting and told spoke to her.  
"I'll never forget you. You were, no, you are an important person in my life. Even so, I'll be moving on. Until the end of my days, we won't meet again until then, it's time for me to move forward."  
For the first time in her life, Ayano was completely shocked. Eyes wide, she stared at this new Shintaro with awe. Smiling the brightest he had ever seen, the stagnant sunset atmosphere of the classroom changed, the sun beginning to rise behind her head. With a quick motion, she wrapped her scarf around Shintaro's neck as she had done in the past and disappeared with the blink of an eye.  
Staring at the space she once stood, Shintaro put a hand to the scarf around his neck and smiled. Opening his eyes, he knew what he had to do. His eyes were red. She had given him this gift, and he was prepared to use it correctly.

.

.

__Route: ?_

Opening his eyes, Shintaro stared blearily up at the barren ceiling of his room, black hoodie hugging his body.  
The digital clock on the small desk next to his bed hanged to 12:33 in the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo! Been a while, huh? Mira here with another older one-shot! It makes sense if you think about it, but this is a very confusing(?) one-shot. Hope you enjoy, and beware possible psychological horror!_  
_- Mira_

* * *

"…"

The listless boy stared down at his pale arms, the chocolate hair atop his head contrasting the unnatural paleness of his skin. He looked as if he were a corpse, an aura of death seemed to surround his being. If thoughts were going through his mind, one could not know, his expression remained blank as he sat upon the white bedding of his barren room. It was sparsely decorated to say the least; mostly empty minus the bed he lay upon, a small table to the side of mahogany, a small vase with two plain lilies adorned it, and to the other side of the bed, not quite close yet not quite far, there was a small plastic chair. It was artificially colored, a deep blue for a seat with a surrounding frame of grey. A single drop among a monochrome world.

He could be poetic sometimes, the thought almost made the boy smile. Of course, it didn't succeed in doing so. He hadn't smiled since _that_ day years ago, the day when _she_ had….

A light touch upon his shoulder startled the boy out of his thoughts, throwing his head up wildly, he glanced around for the offender. His actions halted once he caught sight of the perpetrator, visibly calming himself, he gave a nod of greeting to the offender.

A girl smiled back at him, her hands laced together behind her back. He could be so amusing, really. Nodding her head in return, she grabbed at his hand and held it tightly, watching as he flinched slightly. The smile on her face only grew at his discomfort, seeming almost uncomfortable.

The boy sighed at her expression, guilt washing over him in waves. He…he didn't mean to be this way…

With the smile still on her face the girl tugged his hand, seeming to want him to go somewhere with him. Honestly, these trips happened often, so the boy should have expected such a thing. After a few moments with no reaction, the boy relented, nodding his head in regards to her silent question. With a grin, one more real, and yet there was something malevolent to it at the same time, she pulled him out of bed and to the door across the room. The boy stumbled, unused to walking after such an extended period of time lying down. Regaining his composure, he allowed himself to be pulled along by his chestnut-haired companion.

With a red scarf fluttering after her, the girl pulled the boy along the white-washed hallways. Everything was white. A monochrome world not unlike that of his own room. That is, if you were to take away the young girl before him. She was the sole color in the brightened halls, full of locked doors and antiseptics, she was the splash of bright red, a familiar figure to the lonely child.

Together to two ran, the girl muttering under her breath, and the boy keeping track of their path. Occasionally he would hear her rambling, but paid it no heed. This was a common part of their ritual, after all.

Only, today something was different.

Glancing to the side, the boy couldn't help but notice an imperfection in the usual monochrome building. A splash of red, quite similar to that of the girl, sat sprinkled across the viewing window of one of the many doors. While his companion remained oblivious, continuing in her mutterings and pulling on her scarf, as if urging him to continue moving, a tiny hand reached up to the window. It looked to be that of a child, most likely a female, holding brilliant red flowers, as if in offering to the boy.

Tempted by this, he moved towards the door, but was pulled back with a sharp yank by the girl. Shaking her head while silently moving her mouth in her never ending chant, she pulled him along, dragging him across the cold tiles.

Allowing himself to be pulled, the boy kept his eyes focused on that tiny, pale hand; not much unlike his own, he would note. Eventually the distance became too great and the door with the tiny hand and the beautiful followers disappeared from sight. Even still, he made no attempt to walk on his own.

The girl continued to pull him along, seemingly ignorant to any and all things around her. The only thing that made her stop was a small tilt of the head from the boy. At his silent question, she produced a small smile and halted in her raging words. Turning to point behind them, she grinned at held her hand out, seeming to reach towards the door the boy had previously been staring at.

The boy's eyes widened at her response, and he turned to gaze upon where she had indicated.

* * *

The boy awoke upon his bed, alone in his white world once more.

Glancing around him, he noticed the familiar face of a middle-aged man before him. The man sat next to him, a clipboard in hand and a smile upon his face. Something about him was similar to the girl, the boy always thought so, perhaps it was their smiles? Shaking the thought away, the boy nodded to the man in greeting, who nodded back in return.

Time passed as the man sat in his room, going through the periodic routine the two of them shared. There were many routines in the boy's life, he supposed.

Soon enough the man left, scribbling onto his pad before getting up and nodding to the other. Another part of their routine. Nodding back in reply, the boy watched as the man left the room, closing the door behind him.

He was alone once more.

* * *

She came again the next day, her usual grin painting her features. As usual she grabbed his arm, tugging him out of bed and down the blank hallways. Together the two walked, the sole occupants in the seemingly desolate building.

She pulled, he followed.

Only this time, he stopped in front of the door once more. Walking a few steps from her side, he reached out to the metal handle of the door, but stopped when the girl grabbed his hand. Looking to her with a questioning gaze, she merely smiled and pulled him away from the door with a harsh tug.

Glancing back behind him, the image of grey and cold stone covered in lilies flashed in his mind, a black cat lay upon the bed of followers in a deep sleep.

* * *

The cycle continued for what seemed to be decades.

Between the girl and the man his life continued. A slow monochrome filled with splashes of red and flowers and cold became his life. He was bothered not by this, it was normal for him, after all, and he continued his days with relative peace.

Until one day the girl didn't show up.

It seemed strange, the usual flow of his life had been half-cut, a whole slice of his life had suddenly up and left. He supposed something may have come up, but when one turned to two, and then two turned to dozens, he knew she had gone.

Yet, he could feel….nothing.

The man continued with his visits, and the boy remained in his room for the rest of the time.

As the days continued he couldn't help the curiosity within him. What was it that had been in that room? He confused him to no end. How he longed to leave his confinement to explore the backwards region of the unknown. Without his guide, though, would he make it? The fear of losing himself in the emptiness kept him inside, with his splash of color gone he had nothing left to protect him, nothing familiar remained.

Eventually, though, he could bear it no longer. Hoping out of his bed he fled the room, dashing through the hallways he ran to the elusive room. With a tiny grin, not unlike that of the girl, though she had long since left his mind, he opened the blockade and stepped inside.

The room was completely dark, gone were the brilliant colors, so too the tiny hand. In fact, there seemed to be nothing inside at first glance. It was a disappointment to the boy, and he visibly sagged at the revelation. It made little sense, she had…!

Sitting in corner sat a small box, catching the boy's attention. Bounding over to it with obvious joy in his step, the young man picked up the box and glanced at it, a shiver going down his spine. Something about this box seemed…dark, almost dirty to a nauseating degree. It made him want to drop the box and return to his room. Even so, his curiosity won over his fear and he nodded to himself. With a strong resolution, he ripped open to top, the label adorning it going unread.

Upon glancing at the content his eyes widened and he dropped it quickly, as if burned. With a startled expression he scooted back from the box, his pale skin seeming to become even paler.

Behind him the door opened with a silent swish, the foot of a middle-aged man entering the room. With a smile at the other's deposition, he pat the other on the head, to which the boy was seemingly unaware, and picked the box up, placing it back on the table, closing it once more. Keeping his smile, _so like the her smile_, he turned to the boy and replied;

_"Be careful of what is around you, Ayano."_

The boy had seemingly disappeared from all records by the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wooh. tw: suicide for this one. Some nice shinmomo sibling feels. _

_- Mira_

* * *

Pushing open the door to her home, Momo Kisaragi sighed. It had been a long and hot day, running through the streets, trying to avoid screaming fans. She was dead tired and glad to be home. Stepping into the blessed air-conditioned home, Momo called out into the seemingly empty house, "Mom? Nii-san?", she waited a bit for a reply. When none came after a few moments, she closed the door behind her and sighed once more, trapping out the deadly heat haze. Global warming didn't seem to be such a myth after all.  
It was cold inside the house. The air was frigid and silent, unnerving to say the least. Without the reply, it was apparent to the young idol her mother was not home; she hadn't expected her brother to reply with his current state. She wanted to help him, truly she did, but nothing ever seemed to work. Shintaro would sit in his room all day with the lights on, either sleeping or glaring at his computer screen. It saddened Momo to see her mother so worried about him, why couldn't he see it? It had already been over a year, yet the older boy still refused to respond to others.

Sometimes she just wanted to slap him. To kick and punch, to bite and scream, bully him like she used to, anything to get a reaction out of the callous boy. She had long gotten over her jealousy against him, she knew better now. Just because he was smart did not mean he was happy, and she felt bad for being jealous of his pain in the first place. Stepping through the foyer, Momo discarded her shoes and went up the stairs.

No matter how many times Shintaro pushed her away, she would never let him go. It was her duty as his sister, to be stubborn and annoying. The memory of his expression when she had kicked down his sand castle all those years ago bubbled to the surface of her mind and she felt herself smiling. Back then, things had been easier. That was before the incident of course. Shaking her head, Momo turned her thoughts away from the dark tendrils creeping through her mind. No. She wasn't going to remember that horrible day.  
Reaching the top of the stairs, she turned to go to her room before stopping. The blonde knew it was fruitless, all her efforts so far had been in vain, but she was determined. Turning on her heels, she walked in the opposite direction, stopping in front of a plain door; the only decoration being a small white plaque with black, type-set lettering read: "Shintaro's Room". Readying herself, the girl raised her arm and gave the door three quick knocks.

Greeted with silence, the girl looked down in disappointment. She had expected this. Every time she reached out a hand, the dark-haired boy would ignore it. Today, she planned on changing that. Raising her head once more, the blonde stared at the door, stubbornness taking control. Knocking on the door again, she called out, "Nii-san! If you don't open this door, I'm opening it for you! It's been two years!…At least talk to me," she mumbled the last part.

When no response came, she growled in frustration. Grabbing the door handle, Momo called, "I warned you!" and pulled it open. Living in a house with no locks came in handy every now and then. Swinging the door open triumphantly, Momo glanced around the room, trying to locate the dark form of her brother. The room was clean, it was almost as if no one lived in here, she had no idea how Shintaro did it. Ever-present, the computer screen was blank, strange for the older male to have turned it off.

Laying her eyes on the bed, the next best place to search, she felt a tinge of annoyance. He was sleeping. The idol stalked over to the bed, intending to shake the other awake and lecture him on correct sleeping habits when she noticed it.  
Red. Everything was red.

Her brother lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling with glossy eyes, a pair of bloodstained scissors cutting through his neck. Brother was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Just like their father. If she had gotten here quicker, if she had made more of an effort to get him to open up, if she hadn't bulled him so much when they were younger! She wanted to take it back. Everything she had said to him, but it was useless now. Momo had killed her father, and now she had killed her brother. Dropping to her knees with shaking legs, the young girl cried, weeping for her lost brother.

The date was August 15th, 12:33 PM, and Shintaro Kisaragi was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

_Not much to say here. Enjoy._

_- Mira_

* * *

Route: 01

A vague feeling of unease filled the boy's heart as he glanced down the road before him. Nothing but endless fields lay across the two roads. Both exactly the same, yet exactly different. There was no discernable difference between them, both just as promising as the other. Glancing down either path revealed no signs of any form for miles. It didn't seem to matter which one he chose in the end.  
Pulling the red of his jersey close to him, a vain effort to keep out the grasp of the sweeping wind, the boy stood silently. Deep in thought, he stared at the sign before him.

HAPPINESS -  
- THE END

Truthfully, neither seemed too promising. He just wanted to return to…to…Where did he want to return to? He couldn't even remember what he had been doing before this point. One moment he seemed to have just fazed into existence on the straight path behind him. It wasn't even a conscious decision of his to go the way he had, truthfully he had wanted to turn around and see if he could return from whence he came. His feet disobeyed him, though.

It was as if his legs had a mind of their own. No matter how much he urged himself to turn around, he kept walking forward. The only time he stopped was when he had reached the crossroad he was at now. It was his turn to make a decision.  
The one most people would jump at would be happiness, but he knew better. His current happiness was one he knew would never be achieved unless he took drastic measures. No matter how he tried to convince himself, and others, otherwise, he knew that his true happiness lay with a girl long dead.

On the other hand, the other path was just as foreboding. Did "The End" necessarily mean death, though? Was it the end of his journey? His struggles? His pain? The end of the path, a way to the real world again? Truthfully, he was afraid. Both seemed to end in the same way. That is, death. He did not want to die. Not this time. This time he had made it so far, worked so hard. This time he had remembered. This time he had realized, if only vaguely. He didn't want it all to go to waste.  
He knew "Happiness" would lead to the true end. So he choose "The End".

At the end of the path, a gunshot greeted him.

* * *

Route: xx

A vague feeling of unease, an emotion, something he had been laking for years, filled the boy's heart as he glanced down the road before him. Nothing but endless fields lay across the two roads. Both exactly the same, yet exactly different. There was no discernable difference between them, both just as promising as the other. Glancing down either path revealed no signs of any form for miles. It didn't seem to matter which one he chose in the end.

Pulling the black hood of his hoodie up, a vain effort to keep out the grasp of the sweeping wind, the boy stood silently. Deep in mindless thought, he stared at the sign before him.

HAPPINESS -  
- THE END

Truthfully, neither seemed too promising. He just wanted to return to…to…Who did he want to return to? He couldn't even remember what he had been doing before this point. One moment he seemed to have just fazed into existence on the straight path behind him. It wasn't even a conscious decision of his to go the way he had, truthfully he had wanted to turn around and see if he could return from whence he came. His feet disobeyed him, though.

It was as if his legs had a mind of their own. No matter how much he urged himself to turn around, he kept walking forward. The only time he stopped was when he had reached the crossroad he was at now. It was his turn to make a decision.

"The End"…Truthfully, it was tempting. How long he had wanted to reach that point. He had almost done it too, but that girl had gotten in the way again. She was so annoying, her constant chattering and worry. It made him sick. At least she wasn't here now. In fact, no one was. He was alone, utterly and truly. It was nice. The fake pity, the false tears, the disgusting acting that everyone around him practiced. He was tired of lies. He just wanted the truth. He just wanted…her.

Ever since she had…disappeared answers didn't come as easily. His mind was always filled with the thought of her, no other topic interested him. She was all that mattered. She was his happiness, and if he had to die to reach her, he was more than willing. If "The End" was different from "Happiness", then that meant the end did not lead to her. Either "The End" did not mean death, or she was not to be find with the distinguishing of his life. The goal of his end, in his mind, was to reach her, his happiness. If the two were different, he would willing choose "Happiness" over "The End".  
He knew "The End" would not lead him to his true "Happiness". So he choose "Happiness".

At the end of the path, a false mirror of his happiness met him.

* * *

Route: ?

A vague feeling of unease filled the boy's heart as he glanced down the road before him. Nothing but endless fields lay across the two roads. Both exactly the same, yet exactly different. There was no discernable difference between them, both just as promising as the other. Glancing down either path revealed no signs of any form for miles. It didn't seem to matter which one he chose in the end.

Pulling his signature red jersey closer to his body, a vain effort to keep out the grasp of the sweeping wind, the boy stood silently. Deep in quiet thought, he stared at the sign before him.

HAPPINESS -  
- THE END

Truthfully, neither seemed too promising. He just wanted to return to…to…What did he want to return to? He couldn't even remember what he had been doing before this point. One moment he seemed to have just fazed into existence on the straight path behind him. It wasn't even a conscious decision of his to go the way he had, truthfully he had wanted to turn around and see if he could return from whence he came. His feet disobeyed him, though.

It was as if his legs had a mind of their own. He allowed them to take their course. If he had tried to deter himself, no matter how much he would have urged himself to turn around, he would have kept walking forward. The only time he stopped was when he had reached the crossroad he was at now. It was his time to make the final decision.

He knew "The End" would lead to despair. The boy was aware that it would lead to the anguish of those who cared for him. It was a trick. A deception. This time, he would not fall for it. A new start, one without mistakes; that was what this chance was for. After all the failures, he was finally going to succeed. When he was younger, he sought "The End", thinking it to be the key to "Happiness". He had learned. No longer did he believe that lie, the truth had been made clear to him. Now he had others to stand beside, "The End" was no longer necessary.

The other option, "Happiness" was also a lie. Both paths were the same, yet both were distinctly different. Waiting at the end of that path was not the true "Happiness". It was a lie. Just as the other path, he had learned. The "Happiness" he sought after was different than what he had originally supposed. He knew "Happiness" would agree on that. It was not necessary for him to use "Happiness" as a crutch anymore. He had moved on, grown stronger, made new bonds. Never would he forget his "Happiness", but he knew he had to keep moving forward.

He knew both "The End" and "Happiness" were the same different lie. So he continued to move.

A vague feeling of unease filled the boy's heart as he glanced down the road before him. Nothing but endless fields lay across the two roads. Both exactly the same, yet exactly different.

In the end, he made his own way.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Rather short but sweet, a nice break from the usual angst, eh? Wrote this for someone's birthday. Enjoy._

_- Mira_

* * *

The soft spring breeze flowed through the empty classroom. Sitting in a desk, one boy sat watching the world. Bored eyes scanned the ground below, watching as the flow of students departed for home. Using his right hand to support his head, the boy let his mind wander away into nothingness.

For once, he, Shintaro, was not being hounded by his female companion, Ayano. It was nice, to be able to sit alone and let his thoughts go numb. Turning his gaze to the empty desk beside him, an unexpected feeling of dread pooled in his stomach. Truly it was ludicrous, these emotions had no base. Even so, he fet unease whenever his eyes landed on the empty desk.

Sighing silently, the student turned back to the window once more, unpleasant feelings dissipating with the wind. Throwing him from his peaceful numbness, the classroom door was roughly thrown open with a loud sound. Whipping his head around, the dark-haired boy turned his annoyed gaze to the figure in the door-way. Face shifting in irritation, he called, "Che, what are you doing here, weakling?"

Looking just as irked, the girl, Takane, growled, "What the hell are you doing, you stupid brat? Don't you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you?" Stomping forward, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the desk.  
"Hey, woman, let me go," he exclaimed, attempting to break out of the older girl's grip.  
"Shut up and come with me," she demanded, dragging him out of the room.

Struggling all the while, Shintaro was pulled out of the classroom and down the hallway. After what felt like hours, the grip on his arm finally relaxed. Dropping the bruised appendage, the boy turned his eyes to his kidnapped, "Just what was that?" he demanded, eyes burning.

"Just get up there, it's more important than your stupid brooding," Takane exclaimed, pointing towards the door in front of them.  
Moving his line of sight, Shintaro turned his attention to the aforementioned door. Slightly confused, he questioned, "Why should I go up there exactly?"

Feeling hands on his back, the boy gave a startled shout as he was pushed into the door. Holding her arms out, the pig-tailed girl exclaimed, "Stop asking stupid questions and go!"

Muttering to himself, the boy complied and began to ascend the stairs. Behind him, the other followed, mumbling to herself as well. Soon enough, the door at the top of the stairs appeared. Stopping in front of it, Shintaro weighted the pros and cons of following the others orders. Takane was the one telling him to go after all, she probably planned some sort of ambush or something.

"Stop overthinking and just open the damn door!" the voice behind him yelled.

Deciding to chose the lesser of two evils, Shintaro threw open the door and took a step out. The sound of pops resounded, and a pile of small streamers found a home on his head. Staring blankly at the scene before him, Shintaro watched as Ayano and Haruka smiled at him, each holding party poppers.

"…Eh?"

"Happy birthday, Shintaro!" they both exclaimed, a soft snort coming from behind the boy.

"What is…"

"Can't you tell, we're having a party for our little brat's sixteenth birthday," Takane supplied, looking irritated as she stepped out from the stairwell behind him.

Blinking, Shintaro couldn't help the expression of surprise from appearing. HIs birthday? Ah, he had forgotten. Birthday meant getting older. Steps closer to death. What point was there to celebrating?

Stepping up to him, Ayano grinned as she held something behind her back. Holding the object out in front of her, Ayano exclaimed, "Happy birthday, Shintaro!"

In her hands lay a neatly folded red jacket. With another push from Takane, the genius boy took the jacket in his hands, "Red? Isn't that more of your color?"

Ayano looked started for a moment before her smile returned, "I think red fits Shintaro as well!"

"Ah, is that so?" Shintaro replied, staring down at the cloth.

As he sat on the roof with the three others, listening to Haruka and Taken flirt, staring at the small cake between them, and feeling Ayano's smile on him, he couldn't help but think that perhaps birthdays weren't so bad after all. Not that he would ever say that out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

_A little switcharoo. Expect a sequel (maybe). Enjoy._

_- Mira_

* * *

The clicking of keys resounded through the empty room. Sitting in front of a computer, the teenage girl stared, her eyes gazing intently at the screen. She was certainly normal in every sense, with plain black hair in twin pigtails, a bandage on her left cheek, and pale dark eyes. There seemed nothing at all special about her, wearing a black hoodie with yellow and red accenting, a grey skirt, black leggings, and red sneakers.

From her computer screen, a small head of bright red hair poked out from behind the window she was looking at. Pale pink eyes gazed up at the distracted girl, a bored expression on the artificial boy's face. Turning his gaze from her, he took a seat, leaning against her window as he stared listlessly around her desktop.

Noticing the others movement, the girl closed her game and moved the mouse, picking up the boy by the collar of his red sports jacket. Grinning to herself, she moved the mouse around the screen, laughing as he flailed about. With a wide grin, she exclaimed, "Hey, Ataro, what's with the long face? It makes you look disgusting," putting the boy back down, he stared up at her blankly.

Frowning, she poked the screen, annoyed by the others lack of reaction. If anyone who had known her were to see her now, they would be shocked. A mere three years ago she had been someone completely different, but with that incident she had changed. No longer was she sullen and hot-tempered, now she was energetic and playful. It was the only way to move on, with she had continued as she had been before then…

A voice broke her from her thoughts, monotone and clear, "You're annoying, Takane," Ataro said, devoid of any emotion.

Laughing to herself, she asked, "Well, why don't you just leave my computer then!" It was a question she had often asked the artificial boy, truthfully she didn't want him to leave, but it was all part of their game. Well, her game at least.

Remaining silent, the other turned away, opting to regain his seat against her game window. Frowning, Takane stared at the silent boy, displeased with his lack of answer. No many how many time she asked, he would never answer. He didn't do much, in fact, there was something slow and sad about him, it was worrying to say the least.

When he had first appeared in her computer, Takane had been surprised. Opening an email, she had noticed and attached file on it. Upon clicking it, Ataro appeared, staring at her silently. There was something familiar about him, even then it had struck a chord with her, but she just couldn't place it. Not that it mattered, really.

Ataro rarely spoke, with red hair, pink eyes (which Takane made sure to tease him about), and a red sports jacket, he was certainly a sight to see. Everyday he would sit there, watching her with a bored expression from the other side of the screen. Takane had made it her goal to get a reaction out of him, a fun game to help pass the time. She loved games.

Ever since the incident three years ago, Takane never left her room. All day she would sit, losing herself in the world of games. She knew it was unhealthy, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave. Takane relied on her computer, on the internet, it was her life.

A loud sound pierced the air, jolting her from her thoughts. Glancing around, Takane searched for the source of the noise, finding Ataro ready to close her game. No! Sure, when she made him mad he would often retaliate (another part of their game), but this was too far! She had been working on that game for weeks, it was almost done!

Reaching out a hand, she exclaimed, "No!" knocking over her water bottle as she did so. The clear liquid spilled out of its uncapped container, water covering the black keyboard. With wide eyes, Takane watched as her computer became soaked, keys now unusable.

"…Sorry," a voice called out, almost unrecognizable with the regret painting it. Looking to the screen, Takane watched as a guilty Ataro nervously held onto the side of the desktop window, looking away from her. Normally, Takane would be ecstatic to hear any sort of feeling in his voice, but now was not the time.

Sighing, the girl composed herself and flashed him a bright smile, "Hey, it's okay! We'll just go get a new one, this one was getting old anyways," for once no insults were thrown.

The other looked up, eyes slightly wider than usual, "O…outside?" he asked, disbelief faintly noticeable.

Nodding her head, Takane stood up, taking out her phone, "Yeah, there's really no helping it, since you're dumb enough to do something like that. It's not like I can order one online, with the Obon festival and all," she teased, holding it out for him.

Entering her phone, Ataro stared at her from the small screen, silent in his response. Picking up her favorite headphones, Takane stood up and walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle, taking a step out of her room and making her way down the stairs. She could do this…she could do this…

Standing in front of the front door, she glanced around uneasily, not sure if she was ready. A quiet sound from her phone surprised her, glancing down at the device, she smiled and collected herself. Opening the door with a quiet creak, Takane took a step out, meeting the hot rays of August with a determined gait.

"…You can do it."


	9. Chapter 9

_ AU time. Some gore, but it is Kagerou Days after all. Enjoy._

_- Mira_

* * *

"Hiyori…!" Hibiya cried, reaching out a hand towards the other. It was fruitless, of course. Once again, the barreling truck ran through the crosswalk, slamming into the the tiny body. A shrill scream rang through the air, cut off by the harsh sound of metal hitting flesh. Blood painted the scene, coating the street.

Ignoring the now bloodstained clothing he wore, Hibiya ran out towards the fallen figure and held her in his arms. Feeling tears gather in his eyes, the child ignored the crowd of people gathering and let his tears fall silently. He had failed. Again.

From behind him, a silent figure stepped out. Tall and dark, it was that of a dark-haired young man wearing a black hoodie and dark pants. A twisted smile painted his pale features, his eyes cold and bright red. Kneeling down, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder and laughed, whispering, "This is all real, and you just try and stop me from keeping it that way."

Whipping his head around, the younger stared at the darker haired boy, "Y-You're-!"

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm what? Hmm? Well, if you want to blame anyone for it, you really have to blame yourself, right? Aren't _you_ the one who refuses to believe? I'm just trying to help _you, _but you refuse to listen."

"No…it's your fault! I'm trying to save her, you're the one who-!"

"Save it. Seems you still haven't learned. Oh well. I was hoping this one would be the last time, but…"

"What are you-"

* * *

The ringing of an alarm woke the brown-haired boy. Staring up at the empty ceiling, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. In the back of his mind, the sound of something kept replaying. It was an odd sound, annoying really. A cricket, maybe? It was summer after all. Before he went to sleep he must have heard them playing.

Walking through town with Hiyori, the images of her body mangeled and bloody in the street filled his mind. Grabbing her, he begged she didn't chase the cat, and pointed out the light was red. The girl stared at him for a moment, as if he were insane, before nodding and complying with his plea. Sighing in relief, he pointed towards the store they had wanted to get too, "Look, there it is! Let's just quickly go without stop, okay?"

Nodding in agreement, the other took a step off of the pavement, noticing too late the horrified gasps of those around her. From above the area, a long metal pole flew through the air, falling down from the crane holding it above. Looking up in horror, Hibiya went to push her away when it struck. Sprouting out through her torso, the metal pierced straight through her body, coming out of her stomach.

Blood and gore splattered the pavement around her, and with a blood-stained cough she fell to the ground, bleeding out on the crowded sidewalk. Screams pierced the air, and Hibiya just stared in silent shock. Again. Again. Again. Always dying. Always failing.

From across the street, a familiar dark figure waved, smirking lightly. A cool voice laughed, "Well, well, although it seems like it, this isn't a dream. You've failed again, how does it feel? Do you give up yet, Hibiya-chan?"

"N-No….never…!" the boy cried, taking a step back, body shaking.

Sighing in disappointment, the other shook his head, dark hair shifting with the movement. Red eyes opening once more, Hibiya couldn't help but notice the snake-like pupils boring into him, "Then I suppose we'll have to try again," he sighed.

Moving his eyes from the boy to his object of affection, he watched in shock as she seemed to smile at him. Opening his mouth, he was about to question her when the scenery faded to black.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Hibiya was awakened by the sound of the clock in his room. A quiet, tick tick tick, filled the room. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was twelve in the afternoon. A bit late for him.

Jolting up, his mind was suddenly flooded with images. He remembered! Running out of the house and down to the park, he grabbed Hiyori and tried to escape. No matter what route he took, it didn't matter. Each and every time the dark figure would be there. Hibiya had taken to calling the other the "heat haze", laughing at him and mocking him.

It seemed the other was determined to make him accept Hiyori as dead, but he refused. She would live, even if he himself had to die. Today would be different.

When Hiyori ran into the street, Hibiya pushed her out of the way. Feeling the bite of cold metal against his skin, pain blossomed in his side. Blood painted his vision as he turned his head, staring into the horrified eyes of HIyori. It was better this way…

Next to Hiyori, the heat haze stood as well. Eyes widening, Hibiya stared in shock. There was something different about it this time. Staring in horror, black eyes, not red or snake-like in anyways, watched him, a pair of scissors clutched in one hand. The taller boy seemed to be shaking, mumbling quietly to himself as the other fell to the ground.

""I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't control it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Save me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ayano, I'm sorry, I've become even more rotten."

* * *

Waking up with a jolt, the young girl sat up in bed. Staring at the wall covered in posters of her idol, Hiyori couldn't help the tear from escaping her. She had failed. Again. This time, it would be different.

Next to her, the figure of a young man stood. Bright red eyes gazed at her, a red jacket and tan pants adorning the boy. Nodding at her conviction, he felt the one within him grow as well. He had failed, but this time he would win. The cycle was ending. Today.

And so the two left for the park.


	10. Chapter 10

_Beep beep. Angst train coming through._

_- Mira_

* * *

The ringing of an alarm awoke the boy. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he sat up slowly, staring blankly at the white sheets. Another school day, another meaningless waste of time. Strangely enough, Ayano hadn't bothered calling him last night, not that he minded much. After a few moments, he swung his legs off the edge of the bed, sitting on the side, his hands supporting his body.

Shaking his head, he cleared the sleepiness from his mind and stood up. Quickly and soundlessly pulling on his summer uniform, a white dress shirt and black pants, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Ignoring the greeting from his parents, they only liked him because of his genius, he knew, he grabbed an apple and his bag. Walking out of the house soundlessly, he opened the door onto the empty street.

The morning air was cool on his face, it was one of those fresh summer mornings. Beginning his trek, he paused for a moment, at the playground. Just yesterday he had yelled at that annoying girl and left her here, something in his heart pulling at the thought. Shaking it off, he continued on his way, noting her absence. Usually the other would meet him halfway and walk, pestering him all the while. That's not to say it was every day, Ayano was the type so sleep in after all, so he didn't think much of her not being there.

Finally reaching the school, he walked in and switched out his shoes, making his way towards his homeroom. Taking a seat in his usual desk, he rested his face on the palm of his hand and stared out the window, glad his usual seat partner was gone. It was much harder to see the sky when she was there.

When the bell rang and the other was still absent, a strange feeling began to pool in his stomach. Shrugging it off, he reasoned that she was just sick or something of the like, although rare it did happen to everyone. Besides, his day would certainly go smoother without her.

Of course, that all changed when he noticed the girls approaching with flowers.

Ayano was dead.

* * *

As days passed, Shintaro continued to attend school. Something within him felt lost, broken, not that it hadn't been before, but more so. He had assumed he would feel better with the other gone, but it proved to be the exact opposite. Perhaps it was because he had never fully understood that strange girl, still couldn't. To Shintaro, Ayano was an enigma of her own, annoying, but ever-present and curious. With her gone, everything felt so..wrong.

Not to mention the whispers. Ever since his classmates learned of Ayano's death, they had all looked at him differently. Many knew of their, for lack of a better word, relationship, and blamed him for her suicide. Shintaro always brushed it off, knowing it not to be true, but even he was beginning to doubt it. He had always been cruel to Ayano, whether he meant it or not, and it was entirely plausible to believe that he had been the cause of her untimely death.

That is, of course, only part of it. Not only had Ayano died, but his only two other "friends" had died on that day as well. Takane and Haruka. How such a thing could happen, with all three dying on the same day, he couldn't say. His classmates, on the other hand, had their own ideas. They blamed him. Calling him a bringer of death, they would whisper and taunt him.

Shintaro was used to this. Even before Ayano came he had been bullied, it had just lessened with her defending him. Being smart wasn't all good, and he marveled at why Momo would be jealous of it. Obviously she was not aware of the downsides. People did not like him. They called him a cheater, jealousy burning their eyes as they spat at him, the boy who could ace any test without even trying.

At first, it had hurt. When he was younger, much younger, he had tried to make amends, fight back, anything. It never worked. He had learned, though, that it was better to be on your own. Humans were disgusting creatures. If someone among them was better or outside the norm they attacked, relentlessly pushing and pushing until they broke them down. Shintaro refused to be broken down. So he sealed himself off, ignoring the comments he continued to live.

He was different now. Ayano had broken him down, if only a little. Making friends with Ayano, Takane, and Haruka had been a mistake. He was once again vulnerable to the verbal and physical abuse. Shintaro was too proud to ask for help, hiding the bruises and refusing to explain to teachers what was going on. Things only got worse as time progressed.

In the end, he couldn't handle it anymore. His heart hurt, filled with fresh wounds and raw, missing the armor that had once protected it. So he dropped out of school. Since then he lived at home, hiding away from even his family, who he believed regarded him less for leaving his one field of talent, in a small dark room.

"Eh, you see that boy over there? That's Shintaro. Don't go near him, he drives everyone around him to death. Bad luck Shintaro. Death bringer Shintaro. All in all, stay away from him. He's no good, and he doesn't like people either. There's no reason to, he's too smart for us anyways. You wouldn't want to get infected with his bad luck, would you? Come on, let's go, I think he's going to turn his death eyes on us."


	11. Chapter 11

_ Requested on tumblr. tw; suicide._

_- Mira_

* * *

"…Here goes," Ayano mumbled, looking down at the crowded streets below. Standing atop the roof of her school building, she had climbed over the chain-link fence and now stood peeking over the ledge. For a while now she had been planning this, that is, her suicide.

Well, although it was suicide, it wasn't really. She was doing it to go to the madder red, to save everyone. Things would work out in the end if did this, of this she was sure. The tiny face of her three younger siblings, Tsubomi, Shuuya, and Kousuke appeared in her mind. She was going to do this. Ayano knew she had to, to save them and her other friends.

When she had found her father's files on Takane and Haruka, she knew she had to make a move. She couldn't let him hurt two of her friends, even if it was for research on the madder red. The girl loved her friends, the thought of her father preforming experiments on them made her feel nauseous.

Ever since her mother had died, her father had been different. It was strange, he almost engrossed himself in his work even more to hide from his pain. Of course, she had been sad too, but she knew she needed to be strong for the rest of them. This was the best thing she could do.

Taking one last breath, she began to shift her weight when the door behind her opened. Halting in her actions, she spun around as quickly as possible and came face to face with a dark-haired boy. Gasping in shock, she remained rigid where she stood, not sure what to do.

Walking forward, he came up the fence and stared at her with his blank eyes. A frown marred his usually more cold features, "You…just what are you doing?" he asked, keeping a hand on the fence.

"S-Shintaro," Ayano stuttered, having not expected the other to show up. She really didn't want him to see her do this. Even though he hid it, Ayano knew the other was a fragile person, and even if she wasn't able to save him, she had been someone ever-present in his life. If she were to die, he would be hurt, but if she were to die in front of him, he would be absolutely shattered.

It scared her to think of, because she knew what shattered people did. They did things they should never do. People who were hurt would either hurt themselves or those around them, and she knew exactly which one Shintaro would do. Looking back at the ground uncertainly, she felt all of the confidence she had before dissipate.

"I was looking for you. Some of your friends want to eat lunch with you," he said, hand clenching slightly on the metal. Shintaro was no fool. Truthfully, he was a genius. He knew what was going on, and he did not like it. Unlike anything he had ever felt, minus one incident when he was younger, he felt true fear grip him, twisting within his gut. He was afraid.

"Ah, Shintaro, thanks for telling me!" Ayano quickly recovered, hiding behind her usual smile. Looking away from him, she continued, "But I don't think I'll be able to…tell them I'm sorry, alright?" she turned back, tears gathering in her eyes as she continued to beam at him.

Realizing she had decided what to do, Shintaro quickly climbed over the fence and hopped down beside her. Staring at her as she looked at him, refusing to meet his gaze, he reached out a hand and grabbed her arm. Keeping his grip strong he spoke, "…Why don't you tell them yourself?"

Startled by his reaction, the dark-haired girl took a step back, backed up against the edge of the roof. Regaining her smile quickly, she said, "Ah, well, I don't think I'll be here much longer…I have to do this, for everyone. I'm sorry, Shintaro," she said, looking off into the streets. All of these people…she would help save anyone who had died and been to the haze. She refused to let her world be destroyed.

Feeling her confidence returning, Ayano turned away from Shintaro, "Goodbye, Shintaro," she said, smiling one last time before taking a step back.

Lurching forward, Shintaro kept his grip on her arm, refusing to let go as she dangled below him. Knowing he was the only thing keeping her from falling, he did this best to hold on, and began trying to pull her back up, "You…there's more than one solution to every problem, you know. Don't resort to something like this."

"Shintaro, please, just let go, it'll be okay," she replied, never losing her ever-present smile.

"No," Shintaro said, shaking his head as he kept hod of her. Truthfully, he was not that strong, and he was having trouble keeping his grip on her. It didn't help that it was summer, the heat making his hand sweaty.

"…Shintaro, I love you, and goodbye," Ayano said, keeping her eyes down. Reaching up with her other arm, she pulled his arm off of her own and let herself freefall through the air.

"Ayano…!" Shintaro cried out, reaching his arm down once more for her, half off of the ledge himself. Her words had shocked him, making his grip more lax, but he refused to let her fall. Almost able to reach her arm, he was about to grab it when she pulled it away, showing him her smile one more time before falling onto the asphalt.

Staring down blankly at the bloody mess on the concrete below, he couldn't move or make a sound. No…No…he almost had her. He had almost actually saved her instead of ignoring her tears like before. For the first time he had reached out to another, and that hand had been pushed away. Shintaro had just lost the most important person in his life.

"No…"


	12. Chapter 12

_For a friend on tumblr._

_- Mira_

* * *

"This one It seems she is the one who would have altered your fate, as such we are assigning you to her. The connection that should have been made will make it easier to take her. You have one week before it is time," the voice commanded, a pale finger pointing to the face on the screen. It was a young girl, about eighteen, with long dark hair and eyes, a brilliant smile adorning her face.

"…Understood," a curt voice replied. Standing a ways away from the screen stood a young boy. With hair pitch black, eyes matching in color, he stood at average height. Pale skin lay in stark contrast to the night-like hoodie and dark bluejeans. Dull eyes glanced at the screen callously, a white hand holding onto the black handle of a long dark scythe.  
"Dismissed," the other voice waved him off, turning back to the screen once more.

Nodding, the other silently left the room, making his way down to the transfer room. This assigned was sure to be as dull as any other.

* * *

"See you later, Ayano!" the voice of a high school girl called out. Wearing the summer uniform for the nearby high school, a girl with black hair in pigtails and dark eyes waved. With her free arm she pulled along a tall boy, wearing the same uniform, with a dazed expression and dark hair and eyes.

"See you, Takane, Haruka!" the girl, Ayano, called back, smiling to herself. She too wore the same uniform, a red scarf around her neck and red hair clips holding back brown hair. Watching the two walk off, she turned the other way and made her own way home. It was a beautiful summer day, with the sun in the sky and people scurrying about here and there, everything felt at peace. The date was August eighth, and Ayano was making her way home from school.

It had been an average day at school, going through classes and chatting with friends. As usual with summer, ghost stories began to spring up. Most popular in her school was of the empty desk next to hers. It was said a year before she moved in, there was another student in the class. Apparently he had been very smart, a genius of his own, but also very distant and cold. The boy didn't have any friends and spent most of his time alone, ignoring the whispers of his classmates.

The summer before Ayano had arrived, he had killed himself. The details ranged from student to student, but everyone agreed it was a bloody ending. It was said his sister was the one to find him, and his mother had broken down at the school, coming to collect his things the next day. They say his ghost hangs around, which is why the seat he was supposed to have is never filled. Cursing the students who had made him want to end his life, many say they can hear him walking through the halls during summer nights.

That's not to say Ayano believed the stories, well all of them at least. She did believe there had been a boy who had left the school, but she didn't think he killed himself or haunted the school. Most likely, he had moved and the spiteful students had made up rumors about him. Truthfully, she pitied him; to have rumors still circling about you after you move out was ridiculous. She just wished she could have met and befriended him.

Shaking away from those thoughts, Ayano smiled at the cat atop the wall next to her and continued on her way home. Stopping in front of the gate leading to her home, she turned around quickly, feeling a presence behind her. Of course, no one was there, it was her imagination. The heat haze tended to play tricks on people, she shrugged it off and continued inside.

Following behind her was a dark-haired and dark-garbed boy, clutching the scythe in his grasp silently.

* * *

Ayano entered into her room, having already greeted her younger siblings, and placed her bag on the chair in front of her desk. Turning around, she stopped short when she noticed a dark figure in the mirror across from her. Staring wide-eyed, she gasped at the sight of the dark-haired youth behind her, watching her reflection with bored eyes.

With slow movement, the girl looked behind her, coming face to face with the blank expression of the pale-faced boy. Letting out a small gasp, she stared in shock and fell backwards. Making no move to help her, the other stared down at her as if she were no more than a bug. Ayano moved quickly, standing up, she fixed her skirt and smiled brightly, not scared in the least.

"Ah, hello there! You shocked me, but, what is it you're doing here exactly?" she questioned, completely unfazed.

"…"

"Er, is it perhaps that you can't speak? Do you need help? Have you been cursed?" Ayano fired question after question at the youth. Anyone else would have been worried by the appearance of a random boy, but not her. All of her life, Ayano had been subjected to the supernatural, her parents studied it after all.

"…No," the other replied, voice monotone and cold.

"Huh? Then why are you-"

"I'm here to collect your soul."

Mind reeling, Ayano stared blankly at the boy, only able to mumble out an inquiring sound. Noticing her confusion, the boy looked to the side for a moment, as if annoyed, before explaining. Speaking slowly he answered her silent questions, "Ayano Tateyama. Age eighteen. Lives with father and three adopted siblings. Mother died in a landslide. Date of death, one week's time. Current assignment of Shinigami number 777."

"Then you're…Shinigami-san?" she asked after a moment, staring at the other, as if trying to dissect him. When he ignored her question, she continued on, "Eh, Shinigami-san, if I have a week, why are you here now?"

"It's my job to make sure everything goes as planned. Part of a precaution. Excuse the intrusion," he explained curtly, never taking his eyes off of her.

"So then..I have a week?" she asked, the information finally sinking in.

"That's what I said. I don't care what you do with your time. Just don't die before the assigned time," he calmly replied, voice indifferent. Really, this was such a bother. This girl seemed to be a bit dull in the head.

"Hmm…I see. I knew it would happen someday…Well, Shinigami-san, please take care of me!" she grinned, bowing to the other.

Grunting in reply, the boy couldn't help but find her reaction strange. Usually someone would be worried about dying soon, but she seemed to accept it so readily. Well, it didn't matter to him anyways.

* * *

"Hey, Shinigami-san, since it's Sunday, why don't we go out somewhere?" Ayano asked the next morning, pulling her bangs back with the red clips she always wore.

"I don't care," he replied, standing behind her as usual.

"I know, let's go out to this cafe I know!" she said, turning to smile back at him.

Ignoring her, he followed the girl out of the room and down the crowded streets. As the two moved on along the road, the amount of people began to lesson until they could walk comfortably without the far of being shoved. The whole while, Ayano chattered away while the other completely ignored every word she said.

Suddenly, a girl wearing a pink-hoodie slammed into the other, knocking them both to the ground. Watching the two blankly, the young shinigami observed as the other apologized profusely, Ayano assuring her it was alright.

"No, no..ah! I know, here, I'll take you out to my favorite cafe as an apology!" the girl exclaimed, holding her hoodie over face.

"No, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to!" the other shook her head, grabbing the darker-haired girl's arm.

"Well, if you insist," Ayano replied, shooting the shinigami an apologetic look.

Following the two to the cafe, the shinigami stood behind Ayano as she took a a seat across from the other girl. Watching blankly, his eyes widened and he let out a silent sound of surprise when the younger girl threw down her hoodie.

Not only was he surprised, Ayano too stared wide-eyed at her new companion. Sitting in front of her sat the newest rising idol, Momo Kisaragi.

Blinking a bit at the others reaction, Momo laughed awkwardly, used to the reaction. Smiling, she spoke, "Ah, yeah, I'm Momo Kisaragi, nice to meet you…"

"Momo…" the boy breathed out, startling Ayano from her confused state. Turning to glance at him, she watched as he stared transfixed at the other girl. Opening her mouth to question him, she stopped when he shook his head, "No one can see me. Don't make a fool of yourself."

Nodding, she turned back, holding out her hand for the other, who was now looking at her puzzled, "My name is Ayano Tateyama, it's nice to meet you, Momo!"

The two girls spoke, Ayano learning that the other had been running from her recording session. Momo was popular, so it was hard to get around on her own. Hiding her face with the hoodie, she could walk around town like any other person. After an hour or so, Momo glanced at the clock and gasped, apologizing for having to leave and exchanging numbers with the other girl.

She liked Ayano, the other girl was amiable and kind. Promising to meet up later, the younger girl ran off, leaving the shinigami and Ayano alone. Moving to take the now vacant seat, the boy stared blankly down at the table, eyes boring holes into the metal.

"Shinigami-san..just now, did you know her…?" Ayano asked, jumping at the chance to learn more about the other. His reaction to the idol's face was curious enough, the girl wanted to learn more about him.

"…Momo is..was..my younger sister," he replied, not moving his eyes from the surface of the table.

"Eh? So then, you were alive recently?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes. I was. I died about…three years ago," he said, turning his eyes back to her.

"If you don't mind me asking…how did you die?" Ayano inquired, careful with her words.

"I don't care if you know. It doesn't matter to me," he snorted, "I killed myself. A pair of scissors to the throat. It's how you become a shinigami, suicide."

Freezing at the others reply, Ayano stared at him wide-eyed, "Then…you killed yourself? Why…?"

"Simple. I hated this world. There was no point in my continued existence as I was easily replaced," he said nonchalantly obviously believing the words to be true.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a genius. At school, everyone hated me. They would call me a cheater and attack me, though they were just jealous. The same thing was at home, Momo would stomp around, burning with jealousy. It seems she got her wish for attention, though," he explained. Pausing for a moment, he continued, "Not that my parents cared for me, they only wanted me for the reputation I gave them. It was sickening. So in the end I destroyed it all. I have no doubt they hate me for ruining their chance at becoming popular."

"…No," Ayano shook her head, everything clicking into place, "they never would have celebrated that. Your parents loved you, I'm sure they were devastated by your death, Momo too."

"How would you know?" he asked, staring blankly at her.

"Why don't we ask?" she shot back, smiling as she picked up her phone.

"…"

"My…brother?" Momo's voice replied from the other line, heaviness weighing down the tone.

"Ah, yeah, sorry for bringing it up. Uhm, could you tell me about him?" Ayano asked, glancing at the somber boy across from her.

"…Nii-san was…a genius. He was good at everything, knew all of the answers, got all of the attention, compared to him, I was a fool. To be honest, I was always a little jealous of him, and I wasn't afraid to show it. Looking back, I was probably a major factor in his…death. I never knew it, but at school he had it hard too. With me at home and his classmates at school, he must have been hurting a lot.

Not once did I ever notice, though. I just kept pushing and pushing, using him as a springboard for attention, until he finally broke. I was the one who found him, you know. I'll never forget it…the sight of my older brother lying dead in the middle of his room. He used scissors, a stab to the throat, the smell of his blood, I can still remember it. Ah, I'm sorry, I'm saying such weird things…"

"No, it's okay! I asked, after all. Thank you, Momo-chan. Oh, by the way, what was his name?"

"His name? Ah, it was, Shintaro. Shintaro Kisaragi."

"I see, thanks, Momo-chan," Ayano replied, smiling at the boy next to her and hanging up.

"…"

"Well, shall we go home then, Shintaro-kun?"

* * *

Monday morning went about as it usually did for Ayano. Waking up to the sound of her alarm, the young girl rushed out of bed and quickly got dressed. With Shintaro following closely behind, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed something, patting the three kids sitting at the table on the head and running out the door.

"Are you always this late?" Shintaro question, easily keeping pace with the sprinting girl.

"Ah, well, hehe, yeah," she replied sheepishly, keeping to the side of the road.

"…Where do you go to school?" Shintaro asked, a strange expression on his face.

"Ah, that would be the one right there," she smiled, pointing to the tall building up ahead.

"…"

Following her inside, Shintaro did his best to appear nonchalant. Truthfully, this school was the one he was supposed to have been in. Seeing all of the students who had taunted him, to the point of death, was a bit difficult to handle. It angered him, how none of them seemed to hold any remorse.

Entering the classroom, Shintaro shifted away from Ayano as she chatted happily with her friends. Those girls, he could remember them clearly. They would always be whispering, thinking he couldn't hear them. Just as bad as the rest.

Taking a seat next to Ayano, he turned his head towards the window, mimicking habits from his previous life. He remained in this position for the rest of the day, up until lunch.

* * *

Walking up to the roof, Ayano happily skipped up the steps, seemingly oblivious to her companion's plight. Upon throwing open the door, two figures greeted the boy and girl. One was a shorter girl, with dark pigtails and a scowl, with the other a tall boy, smiling as he pat the others head.

"Takane-senpai, Haruka-senpai, good afternoon!" Ayano called out, waving to the two.

Pausing in their actions, the two turned and greeted the other in turn, "Ah, Ayano, hey," the girl, Takane, greeted.

"Hey, Ayano!" Haruka smiled cheerfully, "Oh, by the way, who is your friend?" he asked, pointing to the dark figure behind her.

"Oh, yeah, a new student or something?" Takane supplied, turning her gaze towards the boy.

"You…can see him..?" Ayano gaped, looking between the three before her. But then, that meant…

"…I see," Shintaro mumbled stepping forward. Turning to Ayano, he mumbled, "Soon, those two will..."

"N-No!" Ayano exclaimed, shaking her head, "You can't!"

"It's not my duty. Someone else has them. There's nothing you can do," he replied coldly, looking away from her.

"…"

"Er, is something wrong?" Takane asked, stepping between them.

"Ah, no! No, we're fine," Ayano quickly recovered, smiling shakily as she turned back to the girl. Pointing to Shintaro, she said, "This is Shintaro, he's-"

"A transfer student," Shintaro supplied, cutting in.

"Well, nice to meet you, Shintaro-kun. My name is Takane Enomoto, but you can call me Takane-senpai," Takane said, voice raising slightly in pitch, as if talking to a young child.

"Don't look down on me, weakling. I won't call you senpai," Shintaro shot back, refusing to comply.

"W-Why you!" Takane growled, unable to believe what she just heard. This brat just-!

For the rest of the period, Haruka and Ayano tried to break apart the fight between Shintaro and Takane. It was the first time Ayano saw Shintaro show so much emotion, and she was happy to know he wasn't just an empty shell. Takane and Haruka seemed to like him too, no matter what Takane said.

Walking home, the two were mostly silent, Ayano breaking it.

"So, did you have fun today, Shintaro-kun?"

"…It wasn't terrible," he replied, refusing to meet her gaze.

Laughing to herself, Ayano and Shintaro continued to walk home, chatting about the day they had.

* * *

Days passed, and a routine began. Shintaro would accompany Ayano to school, sit in the usually empty seat, and fight with Takane. It was nice, like the school life he never got to have. To say he was happy wouldn't be a lie, not that he would ever admit to that.

Of course, the date did not stop changing. The end was inevitable. The night before her supposed death day, Ayano was acting just as normal as ever. Puzzled by her seemingly callous response to her impending death, he asked, "You, aren't you scared?"

"Hm? What of?" Ayano asked, brushing her hair.

"…You know. Tomorrow is the day, after all," Shintaro replied, looking off to the various pictures lining her desk. Each one showed the girl smiling, her family and friends surrounding her.

"No, not really. If it's Shintaro-kun, I'm not scared," Ayano stated, turning around to face the boy with a smile.

"But…"

"Good night, Shintaro-kun!" she cut him off, turning off the light and getting into bed.

Shintaro sat by the window all night, staring up at te sky. He wasn't sure if he could do this anymore.

* * *

The next morning came all to quickly, a bright Saturday. Ayano spent the morning playing with her younger siblings, three adopted children named Kido, Kano, and Seto. They were cute, Shintaro had to admit, but their crying faces wouldn't leave his mind. If they knew what was going to happen, would they be able to handle it?

Ayano was different, most people would freak out or try and do their "last wish list". She had just gone about as usual, to say she was an enigma would be an understatement. That's not to say he didn't like her, he certainly had grown to. Even so, he had a job to do.

Before either knew it, the predicted time had come. Sitting outside, Ayano and Shintaro silently watched the children running across the playground. Standing up, Shintaro looked down at her and held in a sigh, "It's time."

Nodding, Ayano smiled, "Alright, go ahead then."

"You're supposed to die of a sudden accident. Originally it was to be you falling off of a building, but that's been changed to a car accident," Shintaro explained, glancing to the road beside them, "There's the car," he explained, pointing to the speeding vehicle.

"So I should just..stand here?" the girl asked, looking to the other for guidance.

"Yes. I'll collect your soul after," he replied, standing a bit away from her.

Closing her eyes, Ayano waited for the impact of the car, ready to let it all end. A sudden force on her side knocked the wind out of her, forcing her eyes open in shock. Turning to the side, she watched as Shintaro held her, running from the scene. Unable to comprehend the situation, she stuttered, "E-Eh? Shintaro-kun, what are you-"

"I can't do it," Shintaro replied darkly, running from the scene.

"But won't you get in trouble?" she asked, looking into his face. His hair hid his eyes as he ran, flying over roads and houses.

"I don't care. Now let's go. Takane and Haruka were also scheduled for today."

* * *

A black mass appeared behind the two teens, Haruka and Takane, as they said atop the school roof. Although it was a Saturday, they had decided to come up and talk for a bit. The mass began to take form, a tall boy with dark hair in a small ponytail and golden eyes appeared, wearing a hoodie similar to Shintaro's and holding a matching scythe. Grinning to himself, he approached the two.

This would be simple, it was a double job too. Both of these kids had a disease that was to kill them today, and he planned to take advantage of that. Taking the boy first, he would watch the girl writhe in despair before taking her as well. No other assignment was as fun, and he grinned at the thought of it.

Raising his scythe, he began to bring it down on the boy when a clang resounded. Halting his scythe was another, a pale hand grasping the stick in place. Shock changed to glee at the sight, his favorite person!

"Ah, Kisaragi, just what are you doing?" the golden-eyed boy questioned, glancing at the girl in the others arms.

"…"

"Oh, I see, I see! You've gone rogue, huh? That's a shame, I really liked you. I think we both know what's going to happen, hm?"

"…" remaining silent, the other turned his gaze to the girl next to him and gestured for her to go over to the other two who were watching in shock.

"Ah, don't bother, it's pointless! Anyways, I think I'll do you a favor, since I like you so much! Instead of letting those bastards up there kill you, I'll do it for you! Don't worry, I'll make it as painful as possible," the dark-haired boy laughed, pulling his scythe back.

"I won't go down without a fight," the other replied, moving himself into a defensive position.

"Ah, I know, but come now. Let's dance, darling," he grinned, spinning around and swiping his blade across the air. Jumping up, Shintaro dodged the attack and landed a few feet away, readying his own attack.

Behind the two, Ayano was shuffling the others off of the roof and down the stairs, trying to save them. Noticing this, the other shinigami, Kuroha, grinned. Moving his scythe sideways, he brought it across and aimed for the three, hoping to get a three in one deal.

The sound of metal on skin resounded, a quiet cough following the splatter of liquid on cement. Watching in horror, Ayano, Takane, and Haruka saw as Kuroha's blade cut through the mid-section of Shintaro. Gasping for a moment, the boy grabbed onto the blade lodged in him, weakly trying to pull it out.

"Ah, Kisaragi, let me help you," Kuroha cooed, pulling back his arm and removing the blade.

"Gyragh…," Shintaro quietly gasped, falling down to his knees. With one last backwards glance to the gaping trio, he fell to the ground and lay still.

"Shintaro-kun!" Ayano cried, running forward, neither Takane or Haruka moving to stop him. Kneeling down besides the other, she reached out a hand to touch him.

"You know, only a shinigami can kill another shinigami. It's a shame, I really liked him, you know. If only you hadn't been here. Every time you always get in the way! No matter which life it is, you're always there, stealing him. This time, though, I won't let you. He's mine now," Kuroha laughed, walking over to the deceased. Picking the boy up, he threw him over his shoulder and glowered at the kneeling girl.

"I hope you know, none of you are getting out of here alive," the shinigami said easily, raising his scythe.

And he brought it down.


	13. Chapter 13

_Some Routexx angst I wrote a while ago when I was feeling down. tw: suicide_

_- Mira_

* * *

Leaning against his bed, the young boy sat, holding his head in his hands. He had done it, he had just killed the last person who had bothered to even think about him. All she had done was worry about him, and he pushed her away. With just the push of a button, he had snuffed out the life of the only person who gave a damn about him. If that person were to see him now, she would be disappointed. If only the girl, Ene, hadn't tried to touch a subject she shouldn't have. It was her own fault, wasn't it? Acting like she understood his pain, trying to get him to move on. Never, he would never just leave her, Ayano, his only friend, behind.

She was his everything. Nothing in the world mattered but her, everything else was falsification. People acting like they care about you, giving their pitying looks. Disgusting. How he hated this false reality he was forced to live in. It hurt, it hurt unbearably so. Why couldn't he just be taken away with her? Days would pass by, and all he would do was sit around in an unconscious haze. Everything was pointless. He couldn't even bring himself to leave his room. The world could just rot away for all he cared.

One day, though, the blue-haired computer virus had come into his computer. He had been foolish enough to click an attachment to what could have been a spam email, and there she was. Constantly there, she would speak to him, try to get to know him. Annoying. The girl always pulled him away from his world, took him away from the girl who haunted his every moment. How he despised her for it. What right did she have to care about him? He never asked her to care. She should have just left him alone. Well, it didn't matter now. She was gone, too.

Everything he touched died. No matter what he did, he would never win. It was a constant matter in the back of his mind, from a young age he had realized he only brought despair upon those around him. He had pledged never to get close to anyone, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he did. Even so, the girl whose smile shone like the sun forced her way into his monochrome life. For the first time, he was happy. Internally, he smiled, but he knew if she got close to him, it would end in tragedy.

So he worked to put a distance between them. Unfortunately, she was a stubborn girl. She broke his barriers down, one by one, and just as he was about to give in, she died. In fact, she had killed herself. No, that wasn't right, he had murdered her. The boy had seen the signs, yet he had done nothing. His cowardice and fear were the cause of her death. He hated himself for it.

From that day on, he vowed never to get close to another again. Then the blue-haired girl had appeared, trying to fill the hole in his heart. She only deepened it. He knew what would happen if she came to close, and in the end, it had. His rotten self had infected her. Once again, he had murdered the only person who cared for him. In his mind, the red scarfed girl's smile flashed.

He needed to go. He needed to go see her. There was nothing holding him back now, he would make the final journey to join the girl he had murdered. It was his just punishment. This was the only option left, and he ended to take it. No one would miss him, no one would care. In fact, he would be doing them a favor by leaving. A useless shut-in like him should just die. He was rotten goods, long past his expiration date. A waste of space.

A stream of light hitting his face interrupted his thoughts. Glancing to the side, he noticed the sun had gone down. Just how long had he been sitting there, lost in his thoughts? Well, it didn't matter anyway. It's not like he had anything better to do with his time, he had been doing the same for quite a while now.

It was funny actually, he would go down along with the sun. A light with a light, if you would. Smiling bitterly to himself, he stood up, limbs stiff from staying in one position for so long. Stretching a bit, he walked towards his desk on the other side of the room, averting his eyes from the computer monitor on the desk. Carefully sliding upon the top left drawer, he rummaged through it for a bit, searching for something.

After a few moments, he seemed to have found what he was looking for. With a blank expression, he pulled out a pair of red-handled scissors, turning them over in his hand. Closing the door, he went to take a seat upon the bed, staring down emotionlessly at the device in his palm. This was it, with one quick motion, he would finally be free from this hell. The image of her smile appeared in his mind once more, fueling his motivation. Even so, a tiny voice in the back of his head told him to turn back while he still could.

Pushing the annoying thought to the farthest corners of his mind, he raised the scissors above him diagonal to his throat. With one clean cut to the correct artery, it would be done in an instant. Being the genius he was, he knew exactly where to aim. Heh, finally his "wisdom" came in handy. Staring at the red handles of the scissors, he was reminded of the girl from back then once more.

It was time to finish it.

With one smooth motion, he brought the scissors down, making a clean cut in his neck. His mind proceeded to empty, all thoughts disappearing as his body fell backwards onto the bed. It began to feel colder, the blood from his body leaving from the cut he made swiftly flowed out of the orifice. It felt like hours before the darkness consumed him.  
The clang of scissors falling to the ground ran out in the empty room.


	14. Chapter 14

_I wrote this quite a while back, but the idea is still interesting. tw: suicide._

_- Mira_

* * *

The scratching of pen against paper was the only sound heard in the barren room. The furniture was sparse, and the walls blank. The sole occupant, a young boy with chocolate colored hair sat behind the desk to the left side of the room. He seemed to be engrossed in his task, the pen only stopping a few moments now and then, as if he were unsure what to put down. He was wearing a high school uniform, the blackness of it seemingly blending in with the room's dank atmosphere.

For the hours that he worked on this letter, not once had anyone come in to check on him, nor was a sound even heard from downstairs. His mother and sister were out, doing who knows what, and he was completely alone. For the first time in a while, his cellphone did not ring once. Usually his only companion would try and get ahold of him after school, but today it seemed she too was busy.

Placing the pen down, he stared down at the letter, scanning its contents. After a few moments of doing so, he gave a slight nod to himself and pushed his chair back, standing up for the first time in a few hours. It had taken him a while to decide what to write, but in the end he was pleased with the results.

He would execute his plan tomorrow.

Glancing around his room, he decided he might as well get his work done while he had the time. It would only take him a few moments, but it was better than nothing.

The day found the same boy sitting in his seat at school. It was a Saturday, the end of the week bringing excitement to the countenance of his classmates. He himself did not care, it made no difference to him really. School was a simpel task for him, which was both a fortunate and unfortunate thing. As the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch, the boy stood up and packed his bag, quickly leaving the classroom without any incident.

A young girl with a warm smile waved a farewell to her female friends, turning from them to search for her most important companion. The smile on her face faltered a bit at the sight of his empty seat, she had seen him in class which meant he wasn't absent, and he hadn't left either. It looked like he had gone on up without waiting for her! She assumed he was in another one of his moods again, unfortunately.

Shaking her head slightly, but still smiling, she left the classroom and made her way to their usual lunch spot. Making her way up the stairs, she wondered what trouble was plaguing her friend this time. No matter what it was, she would help him with it! With a cheery greeting she opened the door and looked around for her companion, stopping short when she saw him.

He had his back turned to her, standing upon the ledge of the school roof. His shoes were missing, set off to the side somewhere, a piece of paper flickering about beneath them. At the sound of her entrance, he turned to look at her a surprised look painting his features.

She continued to stare, trying to get words out, but unable to. His features relaxed into a small smile at her stuttering, the first sincere smile she had ever seen him have. The girl stumbled out from the door, trying to move her shaking legs quickly enough to reach him, to talk some sense into him, but it was too late.

He turned away from her and back towards the sky, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair once more before taking a step off the ledge and disappearing from sight.

With wide eyes the girl stumbled up to the ledge, arm outstreched as she gazed down at the broken body below. A red flower sat in the middle of the concrete, the smashed remains of her best friend lying below her. Opening her mouth, she let out an echoing scream of despair:

"Shintaro!"

That was the day Ayano Tateyama died, and Shintaro Kisaragi was reborn.


	15. Chapter 15

_More Kuroha/Shintaro for people on Tumblr. Obvious warnings of gore, blood, and violence. _

_- Mira_

* * *

**ating:** T+

"So, this is it," Kido said, glancing around the empty streets. After numerous attempts, though only few were aware of just how numerous, the group had made it into the Haze. It had been hard, and some tough decisions had been made, but the group had made it in as a whole. That is, minus one.

"It's a shame Master couldn't come! But someone as hopeless as him would probably cry at the thought!" Ene cried out from Momo's hand, a wide grin spread across her face.

"It can't be helped, Nii-san doesn't have a snake, it would be too dangerous to allow him to come in," Momo replied, shaking her head.

"Mm, I suppose that's it, huh? Still, can you imagine his expression if he were here? I'm laughing just thinking about it," Ene giggled, unable to stop. The mere thought of the NEET on his knees crying to be let back out was so pathetic it was funny.

"Now's not the time for that, let's go-" Kido cut in, but stopped short at the sight of a dark figure before them. Whoever it was, they seemed to be coming closer, moving unsteadily on their feet.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Kano questioned, taking a step forward.

"…S…Stay away from him, Kano…" Mary murmured, shaking her head. There was no one else it could be, there was only one person who would come for them now.

"What do you mean, Mary?" Seto asked, gazing at the girl with confusion.

"N-No, it's just a feeling…" the albino replied, knowing the other wouldn't believe the truth. Not this time, not when they had made it so far!

"Hey…isn't that…Shintaro?" Hibiya cut in, squinting against the harsh sunlight.

"Nii-san?" Momo repeated, not sure if she should believe the younger boy. What would he be doing here, and how would he have gotten here?

"…"

Soon enough, the figure was close enough to be identified. There were shocked expressions all around, no one quite sure how the other had gotten there. It was Shintaro. Walking forward on unsteady legs, the dark-haired boy's expression was blank, stopping in front of the group.

For a few moments, they stood in a startled silence, not a sound could be heard. Of course, it was Ene who broke it, "Master! What are you doing here!"

"…"

Remaining silent, the boy pulled out a pair of scissors from the pocket of his red jersey, his face still expressionless.  
"Hey, where did you get tho-" Kido's question was cutoff as the boy rushed at her, clutching the scissors as one would a knife. Stunned by the other's actions, she took a step back, unsure of what to do.

"H-Hey, Shintaro, what are you doing?!" Seto asked, grabbing the other's arm as he raised the office appliance over his head.

"…"

Not uttering a sound, the emotionless boy turned his dark eyes to the taller male. From his other pocket he produced another pair of red-handled scissors. Moving faster than the stronger male could react, the NEET struck, stabbing the other in the side repeatedly.

Gasping in pain, Seto let go of Shintaro's arm, clutching his side. Mary let out a cry, running over to kneel by the downed boy. Ignoring the screams and startled shouts, the older male turned back to the girl and raised the blade again.

With reflexes like a cat, Kano jumped out and tackled the genius to the ground, pinning his arms to the floor as best he could. Struggling with the seemingly insane boy as best he could, the blond turned to look for Konoha to ask for help. Stunned when he was met with an empty space, he relaxed his grip on the other's arms.

Taking the chance, Shintaro attacked. Rolling out from under the younger boy, Shintaro regained his position in front of the two. With a sharp kick, he knocked Kano to the ground, stepping on his chest to keep him down. Raising his arm above his head, the older male brought the pair of scissors down to the shorter's chest, repeating the action a few times.

Snapping out of her shock, Kido grabbed Shintaro before he could bring the scissors down again. Holding him back, she turned to Momo, "K-Kisaragi, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know!" Momo cried back, confused by her brother's actions. What could have spurred this on?

As Shintaro struggled to escape, Momo and Ene ran forward to confront him. Nodding to herself, and taking a quick glance to make sure Hibiya was okay, the young idol stopped in front of her brother; all while making sure to keep her gaze away from those injured.

At the sight of his sibling, Shintaro, rather than calm down, seemed to struggle even more. While his face still showed no emotion, his movements showed great aggravation. Glancing down at Ene uncertainly, Momo spoke, "Nii-san…what are you doing? What happened?" she asked.

"…"

"…I don't know how you got here, but you need to get a hold of yourself! Kano, Seto, Kido…all of them are our friends, remember? You need to stop. I know you can hear me, so fight whatever it is that's holding you! Aya-"

"Well, well, isn't this just touching," a deep voice cut in, stopping the idol's attempt to bring her brother back to his senses. Stepping out from the shadows, a dark-haired golden-eyed male appeared.

"Konoha…?" Hibiya asked, staring at the other with confusion.

"Not quite, but close enough, little boy. If anything, you can call me Kuroha, for now," he grinned, making his way towards the trio.

"You…!" Mary exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"Quiet, this isn't about you, Little Medusa. Not this time, at least," the taller smirked, reaching a hand out to touch the eighteen year old. Ruffling the boy's hair, who had now stopped in his attempts to escape, he chuckled, "I see you like my little puppet."

"P-Puppet..?!" Momo exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Oh, didn't you know? You see, this boy here is mine. Mine alone. My puppet, and I the puppeteer. It's pathetic really, how none of you noticed the difference," Kuroha replied, removing his hand from the other's head.

"What do you mean…" Kido questioned, staring hard at the darker-haired male.

"Allow me to explain, since you're all so foolish. This one here, Shintaro Kisaragi, is dead. He has been dead for quite a while now. It's a shame really, he was such a nice boy. All that despair he felt, the pain, it was just delicious to watch as he killed himself over and over again. After a while, though, I decided to spare him a little pity.

So I killed him. That is, the other him. It's too much trouble to explain, but this one here also has the ability to turn back time. I just killed off the one who had changed for the better. With that one gone, the failed cycle continued. When that failed Shintaro killed himself, I stepped in. While that annoying woman was distracted, I took him.

She never did get to help him like she wanted, poor thing, she probably still hasn't gotten over it. Well, since then I have controlled him. This whole timeline has been me, not him. Because he is dead. Now that I think about it, couldn't this all have been avoided if one of you had bothered to help him? No, no, of course not. You're all too caught up in your own little worlds, no time to help the poor, useless, worthless, better off dead NEET, am I right?" he said, shrugging his shoulders as though it couldn't be helped.

"T-That is…" Ene called out, memories racing through her mind.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, put my little puppet down," Kuroha commanded, the grin never leaving his face.

"No. We'll find a way to fix him," Kido replied, shaking her head.

Frowning at the response, Kuroha sighed, but then smiled again, "Oh well, looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. I didn't want to have to do this; no, wait, yes I did," he laughed. Turning to the silent boy once more, he gave a harsh command, "Shintaro. Get them," he growled, snapping his fingers.

And the massacre began.


	16. Chapter 16

_Is it alright if I ask for reviews? Anyways, enjoy._

_- Mira_

The steady hum of machinery filled the silent air of the quiet hospital room. Four stark walls surrounded a small bed, a single person room in the local medical center. Curtains drawn, the dark room seemed almost devoid of human life. Almost. Lying on the bed, staring down at his hands blankly, a teenage boy remained.

Dark circles sat underneath his charcoal eyes, cobalt hair flying about in a messy form bed head. Against the white hospital sheets, the boy's pale skin seemed to almost blend in with the pure white environment. He seemed to be about sixteen, though as any hospital patient can tell you, age is never easily determined with the sick.

Trembling hands clutched the sheets, releasing and grabbing the soft cotton every few seconds. Expression dark, the boy continued to sit in the room, just as he had for so long now. Things like visitors, he didn't need. No one needed him anymore. He was damaged. No one wants useless goods.

Running down the hallways devoid of color, the young girl, Ayano Tateyama, raced off, long black hair flying behind her. Turning her head every now and then, she searched for the number she yearned to see. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, she found it. Stopping in front of the door, she let out a relieved sigh and perked up.

Painting a smile on her face, she pushed open the white door and stepped into the room. It was completely dark, she couldn't see anything outside of the light spilling in from the hallway she came from. Fumbling around the left wall, her small hand searched for the light switch. After a few moments, she let out a triumphant grin and flicked it on.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Instead of finding her mother in the room, she was greeted with the sight of a boy, looking to be around her age. All was silent for a moment, neither making a move; suddenly the boy looked up, cold eyes staring straight at her. Fumbling for the right words, Ayano began to apologize, "O-Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize-"

"…Who are you?" the boy asked, expression remaining unchanged.

"Who? Oh! I'm Ayano Tateyama, sorry for the intrusion! Ehrm, this is room 111, right?" she asked sheepishly, rubbing her arm subconsciously, the room was so cold.

"…How stupid are you. Can you read. This is room 117," the dark-haired boy snapped back, eyes flashing for a moment.

"Oops, my bad! I'm a bit dumb like that," Ayano laughed, scratching at her cheek.

"Hm. Just leave," he replied, turning his gaze back to his hands.

"Ah, right, sorry! Oh, but, before I go…Well, since I told you mine, what's your name?" the shorter asked brightly, smile never leaving her face.

For a few minutes the boy remained silent, and Ayano thought for certain he had fallen asleep. Just when she was turning to leave, he replied, "…Shintaro."

Smiling at the reply, she waved to him and left with a farewell, "Ah, well, nice meeting you, Shintaro!" she called back. With a small smile, she walked down the hallway, happy to a have made a new friend. He seemed like a nice boy, but she couldn't help but wonder what he was in for. That's probably why he had been so crabby. Shrugging the thought off, the dark-eyed girl continued down the hall, racing off to greet her mother.

* * *

"…Why are you here again?" Shintaro asked, glancing up at the girl who had just entered his room.

"I didn't want to leave you alone! Besides, we're friends now, aren't we, Shintaro?" Ayano replied, putting the bouquet of roses on the side table.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," the boy growled, shifting around under his blankets. A leg clad in a black hospital uniform swung out from under the covers, the other soon meeting it. Before she could protest, the taller boy, now she could see he was indeed taller than her, was sitting on the edge of his bed. While he made no move to stand, she still watched him cautiously.

"I know you think we're friends too, don't worry about it, Shintaro!" Ayano laughed, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

For a few weeks now the girl had been coming to visit the sickly boy. At first, he had been more reserved, either never answering or grunting in reply. The more she came, though, the more he opened up. Ayano had originally just been stopping by after visiting her mom, who had been held up in the hospital after breaking her leg again, but now she came to visit the male.

Her parents didn't question her actions, she had actually told them about Shintaro. Her father had seemed unsure, but her mother had quickly made it clear that he was not to interfere with young love. The implication had the girl blushing, and she had raced out of the house as quickly as possible to get away from her teasing mother.

Not once, though, had she seen another visitor. Whenever she came over, Shintaro and she would talk for hours, Ayano usually leading the conversation. She never asked him what he was in for, why he had no other visitors, or why she had found him like that that day; the two really spoke of every day things that went on.

Ayano found out Shintaro had been in the hospital for a while now, and it didn't seem like he would be getting out any time soon. Of course, she was optimistic about it, and she told him so. With a sigh, uttering about her naivety, he had just nodded and accepted her words.

Today was different. While the two were chatting about school, that is while Ayano was talking and Shintaro listened, the door behind the red-loving girl opened. Peaking in, a familiar face showed itself in the doorway. It was a blonde girl, with dark brown eyes and a pink hoddie. Spotting the girl, the blonde tensed, looking past her to the boy lying in the bed.

Ayano couldn't place where she had seen the other before, but she was definitely familiar. Something with miso, maybe? Or a cat? Her thoughts were interrupted by the other girl walking past her into the room. Shintaro hadn't seemed to notice her yet, staring blankly at the wall, but soon enough his head turned her way.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Shintaro's eyes narrowed. Gritting his teeth, the young genius hissed, "Get. Out. Now."

Taken aback, the blonde shook slightly, "N-Nii-san, I-"

"Leave, Momo!" he exclaimed, cutting her off.

"…A-Alright. I'll go, but, Nii-san, I just want to say…We haven't forgotten you, we still, care. Things are just a little tight and-"

"Get out!" he yelled, eyes blazing for a second.

Nodding silently, the girl turned tail and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut. Ayano watched all of this with stunned eyes, blinking for a moment, she turned to the boy who was now panting heavily. Reaching out a hand, she placed it on his shoulder, "…Shintaro?" she asked quietly, concern lacing her words.

The boy didn't reply for a minute, staring down at his hands once more. Suddenly, her presence seemed to register in his mind and he turned to her, "…You should go home for the day," he mumbled, shrugging off her hand and slowly laying down.

"No…I won't leave you," she shook her head, looking down at him with a worried expression.

"Please…just…go…" he asked, turning away from her and towards the open window. Ever since Ayano started coming, the window had been kept open. She had said he needed the vitamin D, and insisted it remain open.

"Alright," she sighed after a moment, gathering her things and leaving.

For the first time in years, silent sobs rang through the quiet hospital room.

* * *

It had been a few more months since the Momo incident. Ayano soon learned Momo was an idol, having recognized her from some billboards and posters around the city. At least now she knew the other's full name. Shintaro Kisaragi. It was a nice name, and she couldn't help but smile when she thought of the boy.

A few weeks ago she had brought two of her friends in. Both of them had medical issues, so she thought they would all be able to relate and become friends.

While Haruka and Shintaro had been fine enough with each other, Takane and the boy absolutely despised each other. The two constantly fought, not matter what Haruka and Ayano did to try and stop them. While it was obvious there was tension, the girl could see the two did in fact like each other enough. Only good friends could fight so well, right?

Those memories in her mind, she opened the door to Shintaro's room and paused at the sight. The blinds were drawn and the lights off. It was funny, this was just how she had first met the boy. Wondering what was going on, she flicked on the lights and was greeted with the hunched over figure of her friend.

Concern washed over her features as she ran over to him, putting a hand on his back as he sat there, expression hidden behind his hair. After a good few minutes he let out a quiet gasp and lay down, albeit slowly. Unsure of what to do, the girl flit around the room, placing her customary gift of red flowers on the side table.

With frantic movements, she called to him, "S-Shintaro? What's wrong…? Should I call the nurse?" she asked.  
Staring past her at the white ceiling, the boy gave no acknowledgement of having noticed her. Biting her lip, the scarf-clad girl glanced around the room as if searching for answers. Beginning to panic, she wasn't sure what to do, and continued to stare down at him.

After an eternity, his eyes seemed to finally come back into focus. Staring up at her, his expression remained blank, chest slowly rising and falling with his breathing. Opening his mouth, he rasped out, "…Leave.

"W-What?" she blinked, surprised to hear him speak.

"I said…leave. Now. Don't ever come back," he replied after a few moments, eyes staring past her again.

"…No. I said I wouldn't leave you before, and I certainly won't now," she said, grasping onto his hand.

"You're…annoying. Just..leave me alone already," he hissed, shaking off her hand after about five minutes.

"But-"

"Now."

Reluctantly turning away from the other, Ayano bit back her pained expression and flashed him a smile. Without a word, she stood up and walked out, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Alone once more, the boy sighed quietly and stared back up at the nothingness. There was no other way. This was the best course of action. He was no fool, he was a genius in fact, and he knew she had been hiding her feelings. While she was sad now, it was better than what the alternative would be.

Breathing through his nose, he slowly closed his eyes and lay against the pillow. He was so tired…

_ Ayano_

* * *

__ The next day found the young Tateyama back at the hospital. She knew she shouldn't be here, that yesterday had shattered everything, but she couldn't help it. Something in her chest tugged painfully at the thought of never seeing the other again.

Not noticing the looks various staff members were giving her, the girl walked off to room 117. Standing before it, she took a deep breath before opening the door, painting a smile on her face.

"Shintaro I-" she stopped at the sight that greeted her.

The room was completely empty, looking as if no one had been in it at all. Turning quickly, she checked the door number once more and confirmed it was correct. Where was he…?

"He's gone," a voice supplied from behind her.

Jumping at the sound, Ayano turned to the source. It was Momo. Processing the other's words, she asked, "Gone…? You mean he was discharged?"

Shaking her head, the blonde bit her lip, unshed tears shining in her eyes, "No. He's dead. He died yesterday afternoon," she replied.

"Wha…What?" the long-haired girl stuttered, eyes widening.

"He wanted you to have this. You really did him a world of wonder, you know?" the blonde smiled bitterly, holding out a letter for the other, "Better than I ever did."

"…Thank you," Ayano replied, taking the letter with a shaking hand. Nodding to her, Momo turned and left, wiping the tears from her eyes. There was something she had to do, and she was determined to do it. She owed it to her brother, after all.

Opening the letter shakily, Ayano flipped open the paper and read through the contents. The further down she read, the more her legs began to shake and the tears threatened; until she was on the floor, crying to herself as she leaned against the empty bed.

She sat there for a few minutes, staring at the written words. Shaking her head and wiping her tears, Ayano stood. With a sharp intake of breath, she smiled at the empty bed and spoke, "Shintaro…I'll see you soon, I suppose."

_Ayano,_

_ As you will now know, I'm dead. For years now I've been stuck in this Godforsaken hospital. My parents have given up on me, I'm no longer the genius child they can show off. I'm no good now, just a broken blank canvas. Momo, my sister, is the new center of attention. She was always jealous of me for having it, the foolish girl. Attention comes with a price, and I never wanted it. _

_ I could never find it in myself to forgive them. Tell Takane I'll haunt her in the afterlife, and tell Haruka I'm sorry. Not that this was avoidable, but who cares. It's come to the point in my life where I can't find it in myself to give a damn. I've been chained for so long by this sickness, I just want to be set free of it. Day by day my reactions get slower, and day by day I get closer to death. I'm glad it's finally here._

_ When you first came in, I was shocked. No one had visited me for so long, another person's presence was an enigma. When you came again, I couldn't understand it. Why would you, a stranger, care about me? But you kept coming. All of those stories you told, truthfully I was envious, I've always wanted to go back to having a normal life. At first, I hated you, despised you, but that changed. _

_ Soon, I looked forward to your visits. They were fun, the most I've had since…ever. I've always been forced to be an adult, but being around you has made me feel more like myself again. I can't even remember the last time I smiled. Thank you. For everything. You've done more for me than anyone else ever has, and I can't thank you enough for it. I'm a cruel and callous person. There's no hiding it, but you still cared._

_ Ah, I can see the black beast opening it's mouth…It's soon. I can feel it. One last thing, I have to say it now or I never will. Ayano, I love you. For a while now. I'm sorry for never saying it until now. _

_ Goodbye._

_- Shintaro Kisaragi_


	17. Chapter 17

_Someone asked for something happy. Happy end compared to Outer Science, which was released today. I'm not so good at happy, it seems._

_- Mira_

* * *

Watching the silent figure on the bed, Ene felt a tinge of regret flow through her. It was cruel, what she and Ayano were making Shintaro do, but there was no other way. This was the only way to ensure a good ending. For too long there had been tragedy, but with this event, a good ending was ensured.

Well, that's not necessarily true. Something similar to this had happened in the other bad ends, but this time she was prepared. Thanks to Ayano, the cyber girl now knew what to do for the next route. It had come to the point where she was more than willing to do it, as this terrible scene had played out before her in unending loops.

Still, the blue-haired girl couldn't help the startled cries from escaping her mouth. No matter how many times it happened, she could never get used to it. Shintaro murdering her, that is. Now, she didn't blame him for it, mind you, but it still hurt her every time.

Feeling herself fade away, Ene watched as Shintaro turned from her and screamed, a voice filled with pain and agony, clutching his head as he stumbled across the room. If anything, this part hurt her the most. The boy she once knew, a cocky asshole, had been reduced to a sobbing mass on the floor. It was sad, really.

She had heard from Ayano what had happened with Haruka and the Mekakushidan. They were also stuck in a loop, with Haruka going insane and murdering all of them over and over. She was horrified to find out, to think that sweet and innocent Haruka would do such a thing. Even so, she would end the suffering of all her friends. With her and Shintaro dying outside of the loop, outside of Kuroha's clutches, they could swoop in and save the day. Just like a hero.

Knowing what he would do next, she steeled herself and waited. This time when the curtains would rise, she would be prepared with a new script. It was time for the show to begin again.

_ "Welcome to the Mekakushidan."_

Clicking the send button on her email, Ene sighed and closed the application. At the moment, Shintaro was out with Momo, Kido, Konoha, and Mary, having left her in his pocket for the moment. She had quickly connected to her home computer, and having just returned, allowed her thoughts to wander. The boy was moving on, and it was good, really. It was funny how he and Haruka had gotten close so quickly, almost as if they both subconsciously knew, but, no that was impossible.

The sudden sound of startled gasps and exclamations roused her from her thoughts. Unable to look outside, she could only do her best to listen. Turning her volume up, she attempted to call out to anyone when a gunshot rang out. Halting in her actions, her eyes widened and she listened to the silence.

A quiet thump came next, paired by a loud and familiar scream.

_ "Nii-san!"_

Huh? Why was Momo screaming? There was no way anything had happened, she had joined the Mekakushidan with Shintaro. Kuroha should still be subdued, no one should have died. That scream though, only Momo had a brother, and that person, of course, was Shintaro. Why though? Why would she scream for him? There was no way he was hurt, was he? No, no he must have just done something stupid.

Then again, the scream had sounded more anguished than angry. It was impossible though, there was no reason for him to die, was there? Had their plan failed? Had Kuroha murdered Shintaro and moved through the rest? No, no, it was impossible. It was impossible! This hadn't all been for nothing!

_ "Can you hear me?"_

Shintaro gripped at the scarf in his hand, staring down at the red fabric blankly. He was thinking, thinking about what to do. Now he knew what was going on, and he knew what had happened with everyone else. There was no way he would let it continue, not to his friends, and certainly not to Konoha.

Turning to Azami, he nodded to her, determination in his eyes. Staring wide-eyed at his expression, Azami smiled and nodded back. It was time for her granddaughter to be saved. With barely the movement of a muscle, the boy was gone, empty space filling where he had once stood.

_ "Ahahahahaha!"_

Appearing in front of the Mekakushidan, Shintaro stared down the laughing figure before them. It seemed he had made it in time, none of them seemed injured. Eyes blazing, quite literally red, he stared down his former friend.

"Y-You-!" Kuroha exclaimed, shocked by the other's entrance. No, what was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here this time! How, how had he made it?

"What…?" behind the black-haired boy, a quiet voice called out, staring at him with more shock than Kuroha.

Mary watched with eyes wide, utter bewilderment painting her face as she took in the sight. Shintaro was here? How…? He hadn't been in this timeline, she would remember if he had. In front of her, she saw Momo stiffen, Seto, Kano, and Kido looking puzzled.

"It's time for this tragedy to come to its end," Shintaro said, never moving his gaze from the taller figure.

"No…!" Kuroha growled, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Flashing a small smile, Shintaro took a step towards the man, still keeping the others behind him. Put a hand to the red scarf around his neck, he said, "Hey, Haruka, don't you think it's enough now?"

"What are you-" Kuroha tried to speak, but was cut off.

"What would Takane say if she could see you now? Killing everyone over and over, that's not you, is it? Aren't you Haruka, the kind and sickly high school boy? What happened to him?" Shintaro continued, boring holes into the other.

"He wanted a better body, and he got one," Kuroha sneered.

"Ah, that's right, a better body. Though, tell me, Haruka, is this what you wanted? Would you prefer a better body to being yourself? To having friends? No, no, that's not the Haruka I knew."

"The Haruka you knew is gone," Kuroha replied easily, twirling a knife between his fingers.

"Is that so? For some reason, I don't quite believe you," the shorter boy replied, moving closer more.

"Stay back!" Kuroha growled, pointing his knife at the other.

"…Are you going to stab me, Haruka? Are you going to kill me again?" Shintaro asked, staring at the knife easily. Behind him, Momo gave a confused look his way, but he ignored it. Mary, on the other hand, felt herself becoming more and more confused.

"I…I will!" the yellow-eyed boy exclaimed, though he sounded unsure. Haruka had been startled by Shintaro's words, had begun to move once more. Shintaro was his friend, had been a great friend to him as Konoha when he had been with the group. Last time, well, he had accidentally killed the boy. He didn't want a repeat of that. Haruka was ready to end this cycle.

"Go ahead then," the eighteen year old dared, holding his gaze steady.

With a growl, Kuroha lunged forward, holding his knife at the ready. Before he could stab the boy, though, his feet stopped. Looking down at his stationary legs, he exclaimed, "What? No. No. Haruka, stop! This is it, this is what we want! Without me, you're nothing. You won't get the body you want, you'll die uselessly!"

Inside him, Haruka shot back, "I don't care, I would rather be me with a sickly body than someone else with a strong one."

"No, damn you, no," Kuroha hissed, trying his best to move.

Kuroha's hair began to turn white, his eyes melting back into a warm pink. As the transformation continued, he struggled more and more. Within minutes, it was done.

Instead of Kuroha, Konoha now stood in place, a smile on his face. Moving forward, he stopped in front of Shintaro and smiled brightly, a Haruka smile. Mary felt a smile alight her own features at the sight, finally she had won. It was over.

They could finally move on from that dreadful summer.


	18. Chapter 18

_Fun AU. Violence, gore, blood, and death in this chapter._

_- Mira_

Birds were chirping as the small group reached the top of the mountain, having finally caught up with their fleeing friend. Shintaro, Konoha, Momo, and Kido were quick to apologize for whatever had upset the albino, Mary easily accepting their apology. Deciding it was a nice enough day, the group took the time to take in the beauty of the nature around them.

Well, more of the three girls while Shintaro complained and Konoha nodded along with anything he said. As he was saying that he wanted to go home, the self-proclaimed elite virgin stopped when he heard a familiar buzzing sound. Letting out a high-pitched scream of terror, he ran backwards, trying to escape from the menacing insect.

The bee chased him around, Konoha wondering how he could help and Kido and Mary staring with amusement, Momo shaking her head in disappointment. Running dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, Shintaro dodged the bee as it came at him. Giving a small sigh of victory, his eyes widened as the ground beneath him crumbled away. All amusement lost, the three quickly ran over to the edge, Konoha reaching out an arm to try and catch the other, panic in his strawberry eyes.

Shintaro let out a cry of shock as he began to fall, reaching an arm up to the cliff edge he had stood on mere moments ago. A startling realization overtook him, this was just how Ayano must have felt back then. The thought spurred him to reach further up, hoping vainly he could reach the rocks and save himself.  
When he saw Konoha's arm, he felt a spark of hope light within him. Konoha had acted quickly, Shintaro was not too far in his descent yet. Stretching his hand as far as he could, the eighteen-year old attempted to grasp onto the extended arm.

While Konoha did have long limbs, he was just a second too late. Shintaro's hand brushed against the tip of Konoha's fingers, but that was as close as he got. Watching in horror, Konoha couldn't tear his eyes away as the figure continued to fall down onto the ground. Behind him, the three women came up to the edge, watching with their own terrified orbs.

Slamming down into the ground, Shintaro felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He found it strange, shouldn't his back be the most thing in pain? Craning his neck forward, as much as he could having just fallen from so high, he stared in shock at the branch coming out of his stomach. Apparently where he had fallen a tree branch had been standing up, and he had gone right through it.

Fear filled him at the sight of the gore. Watching as his blood painted the ground below him, he couldn't stop the cough from bubbling up and out of his throat. A dry sound escaped him, blood dripping down from his mouth as he coughed more up. No, no, he didn't want to die…!

Running feet came from the left of the ravine. Shifting his gaze towards the source of the noise, Shintaro's dark eyes watched blankly as the four figures approached him. Stopping in front of where he lay, Konoha kneeled down besides him, eyes wide and teary. Mary, Kido, and Momo stayed further back, tears in every eye as they stared at the bloody mess before them.

Clenching his fists, Konoha shook his head staring down at Shintaro. An idea suddenly came to him, unsure if it would work or not he closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. Putting a hand on Shintaro's chest, he tried to force out some of the power within him.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Just as he was about to give in, the older male felt it. From his hands, the power of the snake within him flowed freely. Ecstatic at the feeling, the taller smiled and kept pushing it through, working to save his best friend. By using his power on Shintaro, he would be able to save the boy, even if he had to give him a new body. All too suddenly he felt it begin to get out of control, Konoha quickly retracted his hands, already having given more than enough to save the other.

From the wound in Shintaro's stomach, long black tendrils appeared. The tendrils, now seen to be snakes, slithered around the boy, overtaking his prone form. Unable to do anything, Konoha watched with renewed horror as the NEET disappeared in a mess of black writhing snakes. Behind him, Momo let out a scream, Mary watched in horror, knowing what was to come but unable to process it as Kido put a hand on her shoulder.

Would it be the same as what happened with Konoha? She should have stopped the taller male before, stopped him from releasing the snake into the other boy. Perhaps it would be different, maybe the snake wouldn't take over Shintaro and he would just be saved. With that faint and hesitant hope in her mind, the medusa watched as the snakes began to disperse.

In front of the quartet lay Shintaro. The wounds and blood had disappeared, his shirt not even damaged. He looked more or less the same, with his black hair and pale complexion. The fringe of his hair covered his eyes as he lay motionlessly on the ground. Oddly enough, his jacket had changed from red and white to black and yellow, pants becoming black as well.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Thinking the process had only been half-complete, Konoha shook his head, tears forming once more. He was so sure he had given Shintaro enough, more than enough, why hadn't it worked? Looking down in defeat, he tried to hold in his tears.

"...Hahaha...hahaha…" a quiet voice began to laugh, a mocking lit to it.

Eyes widening, Konoha looked back up at the figure, watching as he sat up. Watching with awe, the quartet stared as Shintaro sat up slowly. Pushing his hands on the sides of his body, the boy sat up. Moving an arm to his knee, the NEET slowly stood up, gaze remaining obscured.

"S-Shintaro…?" Mary was the first to speak, fear lacing through her words. The laugh, the change in appearance, everything about the boy screamed a reminder of Kuroha.

"Hmm? Not quite," the figure laughed, looking up and straight into the medusa's eyes.

Feeling herself begin to shake, Mary felt her knees give in. Sickly yellow eyes bore into her red ones, clearly enjoying her reaction. Falling to the ground, she watched with horror as he grinned at her, morphing Shintaro's usually passive face into one of taunt.

"What's going on with Nii-san…?" Momo asked, staring from what was once her brother back to Mary.  
At the sound of her voice, Mary clenched her fists. No, she wouldn't let it happen again. Standing back up, while still shaking, she grabbed Momo, Kido, and Konoha's hands are turned tail. Running as quickly as she could, she pulled the three confused teens along.

"Wait, Mary, Nii-san is-!" Momo exclaimed, trying to wrench her hand from the other's tight grip.

"...That's not Shintaro," Mary replied, turning his eyes away from the idol.

"...I don't know what's going on, but we have to run, right?" Kido cut in, nodding to the girl. Receiving a nod in return, she continued, "Then I'll believe you. Kisaragi, something happened to your brother. We need to find Kano, Hibiya, and Seto and find a way to fix it," Kido stated.

"But…" the blonde tried to protest, not wanting to leave her brother who she had thought dead mere moments ago.

"No, we need to go. He's dangerous right now. Once we figure out how to bring him back, we'll save him. Don't worry, we won't give up on him," the green-haired girl smiled at the other.

Nodding her head, still a bit hesitant, she stopped resisting. The three made their way back to the base, finding Kano and Hibiya sitting in the living room. Seto was outside in the back area, having just come home from work. Gathering everyone in the living room, Kido set to work explaining what had happened.

"Huh? So Shintaro became someone else?" Seto asked, after the girl had finished her explanation of the events prior to the meeting.

"How is that possible anyways?" Hibiya cut in, looking as if he wasn't sure if he believed the situation.

"That...would be for Konoha to answer," the leader stated, nodding to the albino.

"...I gave him some of my power…" Konoha said, looking away from everyone.

"'Gave him'?" Kano asked, suddenly seeming more interested.

Konoha nodded, "I...transferred some of it...so that he...would live…" the boy continued, "But it got out of control…"

"Ah, so that's what happened," Seto nodded, looking to be in thought, "But if that's so, how can we get the original Shintaro back without killing him?"

Silence reigned in the room, no one having an answer. Looking around at the gloomy faces around her, Mary cleared her throat and spoke up, "Maybe at my house there's something," she suggested, looking nervous. The journals were still there, perhaps an answer could be found in them.

"That's a great idea, Mary!" the green-wearing boy exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Smiling at the other's smile, Mary nodded, "C-Come on, I'll show you all the way…" she mumbled, flushing bright red but looking happy.

The group set off to the woods, chatting animatedly along the way. Ene was unusually quiet, though that may be the effect of Shintaro's absence, and Momo looked more down than usual. Noting her expression, Hibiya was quick to jump in and start a conversation with her. Happy at how peaceful everything seemed, but still feeling the absence of their seventh member, Mary walked along the familiar path.

Just as the house was getting into view, he appeared. Before any of them could react, Shintaro was in front of them, a smirk painting his features. Eyes hidden behind his fringe once more, he appeared menacing, blocking their path. As quickly as possible, the group rearranged itself. Kido and Kano stood in the front, Seto, Momo, and Konoha behind them, and Mary at the very back. Noting the familiarity of the scene, Mary began to shake where she stood.

"Shintaro, stay back," Kido commanded, holding herself up to appear taller than she actually was.

"Hmm, no," Shintaro laughed, producing a pair of scissors from out of thin air. Twirling it between his fingers, he sized up the group. Grinning to himself, he took a step forward, holding the blades out threateningly, "Well, come and stop me, I dare you."

"Just give Shintaro back and leave us alone," the girl commanded, gritting her teeth as she stared at the dark figure.

"No way. This boy is so much more fun than my old vessel," he said, eyes shifting to Konoha for a moment, "His heart is in complete shambles. So much easier to toy with and control, not to mention his despair is just delicious."

"You asked for it," Kido growled, running forward. Turning on her power, she tried to make herself invisible and sneak up on the other. Feeling the power fail, she stopped in shock and stared down at her hands, what was going on? Why wasn't it working?

Letting out a joyful laugh, the dark haired boy ran forward at the stalled girl. Throwing his arm back, he thrust it forward, going straight through the green-haired girl's abdomen. Staring down at the arm embedded in her, Kido's eyes widened and she let out a pained cough.

"No!" Kano screamed, eyes wide as he ran forward.  
Without missing a beat, Shintaro produced a gun and pressed the barrel against the blond's head with his left hand. Pulling the trigger, he ignored the blood splattering on his face and ripped his other arm out of Kido.

Falling to the ground, Kido lay on the floor, reaching an arm out to the deceased boy in front of her. Shintaro laughed at the sight, stepping on her hand until the bones cracked and Kido screamed, "What? Did you think this boy didn't have a power of his own? You fools," he sneered.

"Nii-san, stop!" Momo cried out, standing in front of the last three.

"Shut up, bitch," Shintaro hissed, pulling his scissors out again, "By the way, did you happen to notice you're missing someone?" he asked, grinning.

"Missing…?" the idol repeated, glancing around. Realization soon hit her and she snapped her head up, "Hibiya...what did you do to him?" she demanded.

"I just sent him back with his precious little Hiyori. You know, car accidents are all too common nowadays," the taller laughed, fiddling with the pair of scissors once more.

"How...how could you?" Momo grit her teeth, glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"I...I don't know, I'm sorry, Momo," Shintaro suddenly said, heading dropping.

"Nii-san…?" the blonde asked, wondering if her brother was left.

"Sorry, Momo, I should repent," the darker-haired said, holding the scissors up to his own throat.

"Nii-san, no, don't it's okay we'll figure this out! It wasn't you, it was the snake controlling you!" Momo exclaimed, running forward and hugging him close.

"...Psyche," Shintaro grinned, eyes crazed as he reached down and stabbed the girl. Revealing in her screams and betrayed expression, he hacked away at her body, cutting off her arms and leaving her to die of blood loss.

Moving away from the slowly dying idol, he strode forward to the last two. No, three, he remembered now. Grinning at the thought of murdering that stupid program Ene, he chose Konoha as his next victim. From his pocket, he produced the gun once more and pointed it at the albino male.

"...Shintaro…" Konoha said, staying his ground, "I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you," Shintaro smiled, pulling the trigger and shooting the other in the head, "Not."

Kneeling down besides the body, he reached into the pocket and pulled out the buzzing cell phone. Grinning at the figure within, the boy activated Shintaro's own power and slammed the phone into the ground until it broke, ignoring the cries for him to snap out of it. Really, the boy had such a useful snake.

Turning back to the last two obstacles before him, Shintaro grinned and sang out, "Then there were two!" Reaching an arm out, the boy caught the last protect and began choking Seto with superhuman strength. Lifting the determined and suffocating boy above the ground, with his own strength this Shintaro was much too weak for it on his own, he effectively cut off the boy's air supply. After a few moments, in which the other stopped struggling, he dropped the lifeless corpse to the ground.

Kneeling down next to the body, he pulled out a knife and began to hack away at the neck he had held moments before, all the while looking to the last girl's reaction. Once he was finished, he threw the head her way and pulled the body up, dragging it away and putting it in her old home.

Mary stared down at the decapitated head before her, tears gathering in her eyes as she stared into the once bright and lively face. Holding it close to her, she cried and rocked herself back and forth.

Upon returning to the scene, Shintaro grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Putting away the knife, he spoke, "Well, Miss Queen, are you going to reset the timeline or not? I'm getting impatient to play again."

"Shut up...I hate you...I hate you!" Mary screamed, tears streaming down her face, power beginning to surge.

So, with tears in her eyes and rage in her heart, the Queen of the tragedy reset the timeline once more, and not for the last time.


	19. Chapter 19

_As always, please review. _

_Suicide and blood in this one, beware._

_- Mira_

* * *

"How annoying," Shintaro grumbled, walking down the empty hallway. It was after school on August fourteenth and the sun was brutal. Wearing his school uniform, black pants and a short sleeved white dress shirt, the teen made his way to the room at the end of the hall. He had stayed after to help his, for lack of a better word, friends with their school work. While Haruka was there more to help him help the two girls, the boy still managed to cause trouble on his own.

While Shintaro had been trying to get Ayano to understand the simplicity of quantum physics, a teacher had come in. His and Ayano's homeroom teacher, she was the one who had allowed them to use the room after school for tutoring. It was thanks to Ayano, really, the teacher was more afraid of Shintaro than friendly with him. She had requested that one of them go down to Mr. Tateyama's office and pick up some papers for her.

At first, Ayano had been the one to jump up, it was her dad after all. Shintaro was quick to put her down though, telling her she needed to continue her work or she would fail the next test without question. Pouting a bit, but knowing he was right, the girl had agreed. The boy stated he would do it if it made her feel better, Ayano nodding her head at the suggestion. Deeming Haruka now in charge of teaching the two girls, Takane sputtering about not needing aide in the background, Shintaro opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

It was all so bothersome. Why should he spend his time teaching some idiots how to do basics? Well, it's not like he had anything better to do, and his sister was still the envious little thing she had always been, so he supposed teaching was a better alternative to going home. His mother still looked at him like he was his father now and again. He hated it.

After what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time, the boy genius reached the designated door. Unsure if a teacher was inside, he gave a few short knocks and waited. Getting no response after a few minutes, he deemed the room empty and effortlessly pulled open the door. Silently, he took a step inside and looked around. Where was Mr. Tateyama's desk again? The last time he had been in this office was when, well actually he couldn't remember when, perhaps never even.

Glancing at all of the nameplates on the desks, he passed by each one in turn. Just as luck would have it, the last one he checked was it. Spotting the familiar characters for "Tateyama", he sighed and looked at the mess. Out of all of the areas in the room, this one was the most messy. Papers were strewn here and there, what seemed to be a half-eaten sandwich lay under a book. This would take some time.

As he shuffled through paper after paper, he noticed a familiar face in the corner of his vision. Dropping what he was holding in the trash pile, he turned his gaze towards the area he had seen it. After a few moments of searching, the youth found what he had spotted. Picking up the papers, he stared with slight surprise at the faces of Haruka and Takane looking back at him. Images of Takane mocking him flew through his mind, thinking he could get some blackmail on her, he proceeded to read the papers.

When he had finished reading the first, he clenched the paper in his hand, crumpling it slightly. With quick eyes he moved to the one on Haruka, praying he were wrong. Of course his prayers went unanswered. Finishing that one as well, he stared blankly at a spot on the white wall above the desk. No way. This wasn't possible. Was Mr. Tateyama writing a movie script or something? None of it seemed logical.

A small picture fell out from between the papers and onto the floor. Noting the picture, Shintaro bent down to pick it up, staring at the red-eyes greeting his gaze. Maybe it wasn't so fictional after all. Even if the story wasn't real, Mr. Tateyama seemed to believe it was, if his writing was anything to go by. Placing the papers back down, the genius boy frowned. He couldn't let this happen. Sure, he hated Takane, but Haruka was a good guy.

If he was being truthful, he would say he didn't want either of them to die. They didn't deserve it. No matter how irritating Takane was, or how troublesome Haruka could be, they were both good people. No matter what, he had to stop Mr. Tateyama. Of course, he couldn't tell Ayano about this, it was her father after all, she would probably do something stupid if she knew. Really, this was all so annoying.

Putting the papers back where they were, he grabbed the ones he had been asked to find and shuffled out of the room. After making sure no one was around, the boy flipped off the switch and shut the door. Expression as blank as always, he made his way down the hall and back to the classroom. The trip seemed much shorter this time. Opening the door, he ignored the laughing trio, well Haruka and Ayano laughing while Takane scowled, and grabbed his bag.

The teacher would come back and check on them later, so Shintaro left the papers on the podium in the room. Ignoring the three as they stared at him in confusion he left, closing the door behind him. It was never that easy. A few minutes after he had walked out of the school Ayano came to join him. Her carefree smile only made him feel more hollow. He definitely could not tell her what he had found out.

When she went to grab his hand, he shook her off and turned away. The happiness on her face was more than he could handle right now, he didn't want to be there when it was crushed. Running away from the girl, he dashed home and slammed the front door open. Momo cried out in annoyance at the sight of him, but he ignored her and sped up to his room, closing the door behind him.

Shintaro went over to the window and closed the curtains, not wanting the rays of sun to penetrate the darkness of his room. Throwing his phone onto his bed, he took a seat on the covers and held his knees, resting his chin on them. What should he do? What could he do? if he called the police, Mr. Tateyama would just play it off as Shintaro lying or mistaking the papers for something else. There was no one else he could tell, certainly not any of those three guys.

Looked like it was up to him, but what could he do. The words he had read in the paper filled his mind again. Something about a haze, a medusa, red eyes, and dying. Now that he thoughts about it, hadn't Ayano said her three younger siblings had red eyes? Had Mr. Kenjirou adopted them to study them? Ayano would not be happy to learn of this, he was sure. The image of the girl in tears stopped him. He had to fix this before she found out. At all costs.

Perhaps he could stop it somehow. Mr. Tateyama was doing this to get more people with red eyes, but if Shintaro were to get them, would that be enough to sate him? Honestly, the dark-haired boy wasn't sure. If he were to go into this Never-Ending World and talk to the medusa, perhaps it would help. Thinking back to the papers contents once more, he tried to remember how to get into the world.

Something about dying on August fifteenth in the afternoon. While the prospect of dying wasn't really something he looked forward to, Shintaro couldn't say it would bother him. Life was boring. His family was torn. What did it matter if he died? Sure, Ayano might be sad, but it was better to the alternative. He might as well try it.

Turning his eyes to the clock on the night table besides him, the boy noted the date. Tomorrow it was then. It was strange, he wasn't frightened in the least at the prospect of dying. The boy thought he may have some urge to argue against himself, but there was none. Shrugging it off, he turned off his buzzing phone, Ayano calling again, and went to work on his homework. He had a busy day tomorrow, after all.

All day the boy had been feeling a slight anxiety. It was a new feeling to him, the unsureness. Ayano was oblivious to it, of course, happy and ever-smiling as always, she sat at her desk and folded crane after crane. When the bell rang for lunch, Shintaro abruptly stood up. Confused by his actions, the girl turned her eyes towards him questioningly. Usually the two of them would meet up with Haruka and Takane and go to their special classroom to eat. Never before had she seen him get up first.

"A teacher asked me to do something, you go ahead first," Shintaro told her, refusing to meet her gaze.

Suspicious, Ayano nodded in agreement and accepted his answer. Even if he was lying, it wasn't her place to butt into his life, he would tell her eventually. She hoped. With a smile, she waved to him as he left the classroom, wondering what he was really off to do.

For the first time, Shintaro felt bad. He didn't want to lie to her about it, well he did, but he didn't want to cause her more pain than she would get already. After this, when she knew what he had really gone to do, he was certain she would blame herself for not stopping him.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, the boy opened the door to the stairs and made his way up. Glancing at his watch, he noted it was about twelve-thirty. The time should be just about right. One last door was opened and he was on the roof, his favorite place. Last time he had been here, Ayano had snuck up on him and snagged the boy with her red scarf.

Making sure that didn't happen again, Shintaro locked the door behind him and stepped out. Now no one would be able to stop him. The gap in the fence around the top was a clear path for him. With unhesitant steps he made his way towards it, noting the hole in the sky above him. Only more proof. This was the best course of action.

Stopping a the edge of the roof, he stared up at the marred sky above. This was the closest he could get to the sky, the perfect way to send himself into the medusa's world. For the first time in a long time, Shintaro felt happy. Finally, he was finally being let free. With a smile, the first he wore in years, the boy put one foot over the edge and let the rest of his body follow.

In a classroom below, Ayano, Takane, and Haruka sat laughing. Enjoying their lunch, the three joked around, with Takane flipping between being angry and finding the situation funny. Takane and Haruka sat at their desks facing the wall, with Ayano stealing a chair and facing the window opposite them. Calming herself, the older girl asked, "By the way, where's that brat?"

"Oh, you mean Shintaro? He said a teacher had something for him to-" Ayano started, but stopped when she saw something outside the window. Eyes widening, the girl leapt out of her chair and ran to the window, ignoring the concerned shouts of Takane and Haruka.

It was just as she had thought. Covering her face with her hands, she watched shakily as Shintaro fell to the ground below. The girl couldn't help but note the smile on his face, watching as he fell down, down, down until he hit the asphalt all too soon. Blood painted the pavement. Letting out a scream, she fell to her knees, the image of the boy she loved mangled and broken on the ground below not leaving her mind.

Coming up at her scream, Takane and Haruka looked out the window themselves, wondering what was going on. Haruka's eyes widened and he took a shaky step back, unable to believe what he had just seen. On the other hand, Takane was shocked in place by the sight. Regret filled her mind, all of the things she had said to that kid repeating in her head.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked down at the girl covering her face on the floor. There was someone more affected, and she should take care of Ayano before delving into her own self angst. Kneeling down next to the girl, she put her arms around the other awkwardly and held her while she cried, unused to being in such a situation. Soon, Haruka joined in, holding them both close. All previous joy was gone.

Ayano never told them that she had been planning to do the same thing in a few minutes.


End file.
